lonely night
by Girlwholiketosmile
Summary: After being left to die in a dark alleyway Yugi is saved by a dark stranger. will Yugi's over come his tragedy or will his sorrow consume him. warnings: mentioned of rape, Yaois. up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, would I be writing fan fiction if I did . . . No I'd be making Yami and Yugi, Marik and Marlik also Ryou and Bakura be together and have lots and lots of gay sex XD XD lol

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples, blood, OOCness and of course Yaois. Also their will be Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Parings: Bakura X Yugi (at the start), Seto X Joey, Malik X Marik, Mokuba X Yugi (one sided), Tristren X Tea, Yami X Yugi (by the end)

Hiya people! I've just had and amazing idea for a story :D

Its quite sad but I hope you like it :D

I would also like to note that I'm making Mokuba and Seto twins and all the characters are 18 ok.

So hear it is the first chapter of Lonely Nights!

* * *

Chapter one

In the dark evening light a lone figure cried in alleyway in a pool of his own blood. He held onto his naked body in an attempt to keep warm. His once clean tri-coloured hair was now dirty and bleached crimson red.

His body shivered from the cold and the throbbing pain on his lower back. The figure curled up into to a ball in order to protect himself from the harsh outside world.

"Why is this happening to me?" the figure wondered out loud, his throat was sore and his voice was harsh from the screaming and the begging he had done just an hour ago.

'I was once the Yugi Moto!, I had a loving boyfriend, my friends would do anything to help me and each other. I was one of the smartest students in my high school! I was enjoying going to college what did I do to deserve this!?' the lone figure thought as he slowly, wobbly, fought for his body to stand, before anyone else saw him like this.

Yugi dragged his body home thinking about the events that lead up to this moment.

* * *

Flash back: three days ago

Yugi Moto had just gotten out of his morning science class and decided to head off to the college library to see if any of his friends were in their 'studying'. He had dreams of being a doctor in order to help the people around him. So he had taken you science, health and social care at his local college, Domino College, Yugi had also volunteered to work at the local hospital where his loving caring, and is some what eccentric , boyfriend Bakura work as a receptionist.

Yugi smiled at the thought of his high school boyfriend. They had been together since the start of high school. Bakura had often beaten up anybody who even thought of harming Yugi, one time he even punched a teacher right in the face fro calling him a lier when he said 'the neighbours dog ate his home work'. which it did.

Since then the two had been inseparable, they were even planning to get married once it was legal for a civil marriage in Japan. Yes his love life was fantastic!

Yugi wondered into the library with a goofy grin on his face.

"I see somebody got lucky last night"

Yugi looked up when he heard that. He look around the dull room the try and find were the voice had come from.

"Hay over hear Yugi!"

There right in the corner were his best friends.

Joey Weeler, who had shouted over to Yugi, was jumping up and down for attention. Joey had always been Yugi's best friend, ever since they were little to two played together. And Joey got the both of them in trouble more times than ever of them could count.

Sitting next to him, looking very embarest, was Seto Kaiba. Joey's long time boyfriend. Even to today Yugi still wondered how the to got together in the first place. Joey was just so lively and loud, Seto was just the exact opposite. Seto had been Yugi's friend since the end of high school. The two got along like bread and butter, so they became very close friends.

On the other side of Joey was Seto slightly younger twin brother, Mokuba. Nether of the Kaiba brothers looked alike. Mokuba had wild, black spiky hair. Where as Seto had short brown hair in a type of bowl shape. Mokuba was always quiet, especially around Yugi. For some reason Seto thought that his younger twin had a crush one Yugi and had often told Yugi this. But Yugi himself just thought that Mokuba was quiet.

Next was Tea Gardner who was sitting on Tristren Tailors lap. Tea Yugi's former crush and child hood, the two hadn't really been that close after Yugi admitted he had a crush on her back in primary school, but they were still good friends they just never told each others secrets any more. Tristren was Tea's newest, and hopefully permanent, boyfriend. Yugi didn't know a lot about him apart from Tristren was taking engineering in college so he could become a mechanic and help in father out at his family garage.

Last was Ryou. Yugi still didn't know his last name. They had just became friends recently. Ryou was in Yugi's health and social class and had dreams of becoming an nurse once he finished university. Yugi was worried as he always seemed to be eyeing up Bakura like a love sick puppy when ever he was around.

Yugi took a seat next to Seto. He smiled happily at each of his friends.

"So Yugi did ya lose your cherry?" Asked Joey making Yugi's face go read as a tomato.

"Yes, me and Bakura . . . Did 'it' last night" he smiled happily and all his friends, apart from Mokuba and Ryou who both had a scouled on their faces.

"details man, details" Joey pressed as he climbed over his boyfriend to reach him. "Watch it mutt or I'm going to have to send you to obedient school" Seto said as he moved to sit next to his brother.

"What ever, rich boy. I know you wanna know to" Joey snorted. "I don't actually. What happens in Yugi's house is Yugi's business and if he wants to tell he can" Seto replied.

"What ever rich boy" Joey snorted again. Joey then turned back to Yugi and started pressing for details of his and Bakura's first night.

* * *

Reluctantly Yugi had to tell, otherwise the blond wouldn't stop pestering him. When it got to the very intimate parts, Mokuba couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!!" He shouted. The whole room went quite and turned to look at the commotion.

"I do not want to hear what you and your sorry excuse of a boyfriend did on your first night. And quite frankly I don't think the others do to" Mokuba shouted as he collected his items and left.

An unsettling silence filled the table as everyone around them gossiped about what just happened before them.

"what was that about" Joey asked after a few minuets. "Oh I don't know maybe because he didn't WANT to hear what Yugi did last night? Hum" Seto asked in a board tone, while scowling at his boyfriend. "If you didn't press Yugi this wouldn't of happened"

"Why is it my fault rich boy Yugi didn't have to tell" Joey retaliated.

"Yes, he did. Other wise you and your big mouth wouldn't of shut up" Seto said while glairing at the blond.

"he still didn't have to tell us" Joey replied while sending a glair right back. "so its his fault Mokuba made"

"Oh its always everyone else fault. Nether poor defenceless Joey. Well I tell you what I'm through with you. Me and you are no longer dating" Seto than stormed off leaving all his work behind.

"Oh no you don't I'm dumping you first" Joey shouted before braking down and crying. All his friends tried to comfort him.

"There, There Jo. I'll go talk to him. He's probably under stress." Yugi said as he collected his and Seto's things.

"Oh yer he's stressed alright. Stressed because of you" Joey shouted while being held by Ryou.

Yugi stopped walking towards the door and turned towards his best friend. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me. If it wasn't for you always coming down to Setos and talking to him about god knows what late hours of the night he wouldn't be stressed then we wouldn't have to break up" Joey shouted at Yugi.

"But that's not true. You know me and him are only studying for our finals next week" Yugi replied, looking hurt at his friends accusation.

"Oh stop playing Yugi we all know you have a crush on Kaiba and will do any think to have him to your self" spat Tea as she hugged Joey tighter. "so why don't you just leave us alone and go bother somebody else we don't want a loser like you hanging around with us"

Yugi stumbled backwards with tears pouring out of his eyes, accidentally falling over a chair to his ex-friends amusement. Once he gathered his and Kaiba's fallen items he bolted out the door.

Yugi ran straight home with his friends laughter running through his head. Once he reached his house he ran straight into his room and cried on his bed all night till he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Flash back: one day ago

It was early morning, Yugi had finally calmed down enough to go and visit Seto to return his belongings.

Bakura had been by Yugis side since he heard what had happened. He was angry that, that Bitch Tea accused Yugi of wanting another male. He knew it Yugi wouldn't cheat on him or be with him if he didn't want to.

They had arrived at Seto's mansion an hour ago and had been discussing what had happened that day.

"So have you talked to Mokuba about it?" Bakura asked. They were sitting in one of the elaborate sitting rooms of the mansion.

"No, he's been lock in his room since. He wont even eat anything" Seto said solemnly.

"If you want me and Bakura could try and talk to him" Yugi subjected.

Bakura shook his head. "I think you should go love. For what I can gather he doesn't like me that much" Bakura said. He gently pulled Yugi down to give him a loving kiss on the cheek. "I love you" Bakura said as he gently let Yugi stand again.

"I love you to. Koi" Yugi replied as he walked out the room trying to find Mokuba's room.

"So, Kaiba. Why did you split up with Joey" Bakura asked once Yugi had left the room.

Seto just shrugged carelessly. "Our relationship wasn't going anywhere. And I felt like I meant nothing to him but a damn good fuck"

"That's why you should have waited like me and Yugi" Bakura said with a smile.

"You love him don't you?" Seto asked with a smile. He was happy for Yugi, he deseved to be with someone who loved him.

"Yes. Yes I do" Bakura replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi had finally found Mokuba's room. The door was just like all the other doors in the mansion apart from the golden door knob instead of silver.

He knocked on the door. "Go away Seto I don't want to talk about it" was Yugi's reply.

"It's me Yugi. We're all worried about you." he said. "Seto says you haven eaten any think in two days! Why don't you let me in so we can talk?"

"Ok" Mokuba slowly opened the door. He was still wearing his cloths from two days ago. His face had dried up tear marks running down his face. His cloths where wrinkly. His hair was greasy. It was clear he hadn't done any think but cried since the incident.

"Come in Yugi" Mokuba said hauntingly. And Yugi did. He took three steps in to the dark room before Mokuba closed the door.

"Me and Bakura came round to see how you are. Seto been worried about y…" Before Yugi could finish he felt a blunt object smack the back of his head. Then his whole world went black.

* * *

When Yugi woke you his vision was blurry. He tried to move but his lower back hurt to much to move. 'I wonder what happened.' he thought as he tried to sort out his vision. 'last think I remember I was talking to Mokuba than nothing'

Yugi closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but he just couldn't remember. Once he opened his eyes he could see things more clearly. He was in a cell at domino police station from what he could tell.

'How did I get hear?' he thought. But before he could yell for help the door to his cell opened up to reveal an officer.

He looked down at him sternly. With cold emotionless black eyes.

"Now" he spoke with authority and wisdom. He leaned over Yugi's, who was still lying down. "I want you to tell me exactly what you remember before passing out"

Yugi, weakly in a dry voice, explained everything before he woke up. He told the officer about going to Seto's mansion and then going to check up on his twin brother as he for him.

". . . than Mokuba opened the door to let me in. after I entered he closed than nothing. Until I woke up" Yugi finished. The officer was now eye line with Yugi. The officer was starring into Yugi's amethysts eyes. Yugi stayed silent, afraid he would disturb the officers thoughts. Suddenly he stud up and look towards the cell bars.

Standing their were a number of other police officers and a few detectives. The officer in the cell turned to face them. "There you see. This young man did nothing towards Mokuba Kaiba. As I said before usual rapist do the taking not being taken. Now call a bloody doctor before I have you all fired" the mob out side the cell nodded and left the room. Some even mumbled apologies for thinking Yugi was the rapist. "Oh and find me Mokuba Kaiba he shouted after them.

Through out the conversation Yugi had no idea what was going on. Why was he being accused of raping Mokuba? Why wasn't he in Seto's home? And what was this pain in his lower back?. The officer turned the Yugi with a solemn look on his face. He knelt down to Yugi and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you been in here for almost six hours now. I'm sure your confused as to why you are here so I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability" the officer said while he sat down on the floor crossed legged next to Yugi.

"Why I'm I here?" was Yugi's first question.

"You have been accused of raping Mokuba Kaiba. Your boyfriend, Bakura, found you to after the event with Mokuba on the floor naked and crying. You where on the bed, also naked but unconscious. Mokuba had said that you forced him onto his bed, striped him than forced him to take you, then fell unconscious after. Then you where brought here by your boyfriend telling us to lock you up, which an officer did, and that's why your here." the officer said. He couldn't bring him self to look at Yugi. He could tell by how much Yugi was bleeding when he was brought in the know that Yugi was the one who had been raped. But the some of the other officers were fooled but Mokuba's act and refused to believe reason. And it didn't help that Yugi's lunatic of a boyfriend was insisting that Mokuba was telling the truth and that Yugi was a menace to society. Which was why Yugi had been lock up instead of sent to hospital like he should have been.

Yugi was pale as he tried to digest the information. Why did Mokuba do that? More importantly why did Bakura believe him? He always said Mokuba could twist things around . Why did he demand for him to be lock up?

"why were though officers here?"

"they were hear so I could prove your innocents!" the officer said with a sigh. "they believed that brats crocodile tears and throw you in here"

"wheres Bakura?"

"he when home after giving his statement. Saying he didn't want anything to do with you and that he will drop your stuff off at your grandfathers tomorrow night" the officer replied. "I'm sorry I think your boyfriend believes Mokuba over you"

Yugi sadly nodded in agreement. "Wheres Seto Kaiba?"

"At his home. Monitoring the C.S.I their who are trying to find out what happened"

"do you know if he believes Mokuba?"

"I'm afraid I don't he wasn't here to give a statement. But he is coming soon."

Yugi nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening. The two sat in silence waiting for a doctor to look over Yugi. It wasn't long before a woman officer walked in.

"Sir, we need you to see this!" she yelled from the other side of the cell.

"Alright Susan, I'm coming" the officer stud up from his spot and walked over to Susan. The woman showed him a photograph of something . The man smiled happily, giving permission for Susan to leave the room.

"Good news Yugi we can take you to a hospital" the officer said while carefully picking Yugi up. "It seams your 'friend' wrote in his diary how much he wanted your body. And he also wrote in it how what he did to you this morning."

Yugi was confused how was that good. One of his friends decided to fuck him, which now means he broke up him and his long time boyfriend. Then right after he fuck him he rights about how much fun it was the rape his ass!.

Seeing the confusion on Yugi face the officer sighed.

"It proves you were raped and that Mokuba is the rapist"

Yugi just nodded and let the officer carry him over to the paramedic vehicle.

* * *

Flash back: five hours ago

Yugi just got out of hospital. The doctors had offered to take him home, even the officer Philip, would had been with him in the cell when he first woke up, had offered to take him home. But Yugi wanted to walk. He needed to clear his head.

Yugi was only a few blocks away from the hospital when he was pulled into an alleyway by a very familiar hand.

"What did you do that for you little shit!" Yelled Joey as he forced Yugi into the wall. All his ex-friends were there looking at him with hatred in their eyes. Off to the Side Yugi could see Bakura being comforted by Ryou.

"Why did you lie to the police and get Mokuba into trouble for you raping him?" Tea spat as she punched Yugi in the stomact causing him to shout out in pain.

"Yer! Mokuba in jail coz of you" Joey said while slamming him into the wall.

Each one of his friends took turns in punching and kicking him, Joey even bit him. They were calling him useless, that it was all his fault. After and hour or so Joey stopped them.

"Wait guys I think we should give this slut a taste of his own medicine" he said as he crouched down and started to remove Yugis clothing. The others eagerly agreed and helped Joey.

* * *

End of flash backs

Yugi stumbled out the alley. Only to fall over some bin bags carelessly lashed aside. Just like him. He tried to crawl out, but he didn't have the energy and was bleeding from all his wounds. If he didn't get medical attention soon. He would die from blood lost.

Yugi heard foot steps coming from the other end of the alley.

'Oh. Please not again!' Yugi thought as he tried to get his body to move.

The foot steps grew louder, and quicker.

"Hey are you alive" Yugi heard. The voice wasn't familiar, yet he couldn't help be drawn towards it. The last thing he saw before he passed out were two beautiful deep red eye.

* * *

And that's the first chapter. WOW 6 pages long! That's the longest iv ever done :D do a little dance

I'm sorry for having to put Yugi through that but they will be punished. Oh so badly evil grin

But who was that man in the end? Why is he helping Yugi? Is he even going to help Yugi? Find out in the next chapter :D

please review and constructive criticize is welcome. Insults such as "Your Gay" and "Your Shit get a life" are not welcome kk and thanks for reading. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D. You all get a big huge! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, would I be writing fan fiction if I did . . . No I'd be making Yami and Yugi, Marik and Marlik also Ryou and Bakura be together and have lots and lots of gay sex XD XD lol

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape (First chapter only), lots of gay couples, blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and of course Yaois. Also their will be Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Parings: Bakura X Yugi (at the start), Seto X Joey (One sided), Malik (good) X Marik (bad) , Mokuba X Yugi (one sided), Tristren X Tea, Yami X Yugi (by the end)

Sorry for the late update, iv been busy and had writers block. So here the next chapter hope you all enjoy it .

* * *

Chapter 2

Malik left his and his lover, Marik, room. He smiled in content thinking back on last night fun. Which involved a few toys, hand cuffs and one or two canes. Yep last night was one of his best night in all his life. So far.

He hummed happily to him self as he entered the kitchen. As he was making him and his lover breakfast in the small kitchen he noticed that the TV was on in the living room.

"Sorry Yami if we woke you up last night" he shouted slyly into the living room, with a huge grin on his face that made him look any think but sorry. "We kinda got out of hand. You know how he like to hear me scream" Malik shouted with a grin still on his face.

"Yep that was one hell of a night" Malik grin started to fade when he didn't get a response from his other room mate, Yami.

"Yami. If you don't want the details will you fucking answer me!" still no response.

"Fine. Marik decided to hand cuffed me to the bed with lather straps. The felt so good rubbing against my skin while he grinded away at me. He then took my cock into him hot wet mou -"

Bang!

The front door shot open. "MALIK, MARIK GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A GUEST THAT NEED ATTENTION FAST!"

Malik dropped the egg he was holding on the floor and ran into the hall way. 'not good not good' was all Malik thought about as he ran into the hall were he saw Yami bloodied and wet holding onto a strange form that look surprisingly like him.

The form was bleeding from every part of his body, but what caught Malik attention the most was the bit mark on his next that resembled a dogs.

'not good at all' acting on instincts he took the figure from Yami and carried him off into the spare bedroom of the apartment, which was right across from the hallway.

Yami ran into the bathroom which was in-between his and Marik and Malik bedrooms. The bathroom was really small and jus about fitted a toiled and a shower cubical in the room. Yami striped off reviling his tanned well toned muscle and quickly entered the shower. He washed off the dry blood that the figure had unwittingly placed on him.

Once Yami was dry and in a fresh new outfit. Which consisted of a plain white short-sleeved T-shirt and baggy jeans. He headed towards the spar guest room where Malik was helping their guest.

Yami entered the room without knocking. The room was plain and had no personal items within. Just a plain bed with a night stand and a wardrobe.

The unknown figure he found in the ally way was currently asleep on the bed. He was covered from head to toe in bandagers.

Yami gently approached the figure, and sat on the bed beside him.

"What happened to you little Angle?" Yami asked as he gently stroked the figures unbandage cheek.

"I was about to ask you the same think" Yami turned around to find Malik standing in the door way with a pair of old cloths.

Yami look back towards the figure and sighed "I wish I knew. I just found him lying in his own blood, naked" Yami answered. Malik sighed in frustration.

"Well that explains why most of his blood was on his lower half." Malik said as he placed down the cloths and gently lifted up the figure to dress him. "It also explains the number of other wounds on him. Except one Yami" Malik turned to face Yami. Yami's eyes where facing downwards, his blond bangs were also covering his blood red eyes.

"Yami that wound on his neck isn't normal. Even for a dog, their are just to many teeth marks." Malik stud up and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder his other lifted up Yami's face so he could look him dead in the eye. "I know were that mark came from Yami! What I don't know is why" Malik look into Yami's eyes pleadingly. Malik knew this was his only way to get a truthful answer out of him.

Yami's eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. Yami pulled away from Malik, leaving towards the door. "I had to other wise he would have died!" Yami sobed as he left.

"But why curse him like us? Who knows how he will react?" Malik yelled softly so not to wake the figure.

"lets hope he can handle it" with that Yami left the room.

* * *

So their it is the second chapter. Yugi's been saved by Yami YAY! But what has Yami done to save him? And what are they?

Find out in the next chapter :D

Oh and don't forget to review please!

And as always constructive criticize is welcome. Insults such as "Your Gay" and "this is the worst crap I have ever read" are not welcome kk and thanks for reading. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, would I be writing fan fiction if I did . . . No. would I be writing a fan fiction if I did? Nope I would be rolling in money lol

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape (First chapter only), lots of gay couples, blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and of course Yaois. Also their will be Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Parings: Bakura X Yugi (at the start), Seto X Joey (One sided), Malik (good) X Marik (bad) , Mokuba X Yugi (one sided), Tristren X Tea, Yami X Yugi (by the end)

Again I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I jus had writers block (which is shit and I hate it : ( )

Note: _Flash backs are in italics!! _

So here the third chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Yami sat in the spare bedroom that held Yugi, he look at the small plain alarm clock siting by the bed side table, showing that the time was 9:00 am.

'It's been three hours since he got here and he still hasn't woken up' Yami thought as he look at his John Doe.

Marik had woken an hour ago. Malik had told him what had happened. To say Marik was mad was an understatement. He was furious!

Yami placed his hand on his bruised stinging cheek as he remember what had happened not to long ago.

_

* * *

_

Marik stormed into the room, catching a worried Yami off guard.

"_How dare you curse a human being to this life!" Marik roared, punching Yami within all his might in his cheek. Sending him stumbling into the opposite wall. _

_Yami scrambled onto his feet intending to repay Marik for the 'lovely' mark he just been given. Marik grabbed a hold of Yami's scrawny neck and slammed him against the wall._

"_Do you have any idea of what could happen once he wakes up and finds out he's a fucking warewolf!!" Marik screamed, tighten his grip around Yami's neck. _

"_Well I do! After the shock sets in and he starts believing its true" Marik eyes turned whole and blank. "He'll want to die!" he said seriously. "He'll try and stave himself! Try to fight off his urges only to brake once temptation taunts him with a nice piece of fresh innocent meat."_

_Marik felt someone try to pull he away from Yami. "Marik stop!" Malik pleaded with his lover. "Your going to kill him" _

_Eventyaly, and reluctantly, Marik let go of Yami. Growling at Yami; Marik gave one sharp kick to Yami's stomach, successfully sending Yami back into the wall, before he turned to leave. "You better look after him" was the last thing Marik said before he left the room. _

* * *

'Why did I turn him?' Yami pondered as he keep watch over his John Doe.

* * *

On the other side of Domino, Seto Kiaba was packing up his brothers belongings.

He look sorrowfully around the room where his best friend had been raped by his twin brother.

At first he didn't know who to believe or what to think. He just didn't want to believe that his brother would do that to someone. Especially not Yugi.

He always Knew he brother had feeling for Yugi but to take it this far?

Only after he read his brothers diary did he finally believe what Mokuba did.

Seto walked out the now empty room with the last boxes. The rest of Mokuba's stuff was already in the grand hall way waiting for Mokuba to arrive.

Last night Seto got a call from the police informing him that Mokuba was free to go, since they could not locate Yugi Motou since the night he left the hospital. This meant that the police had to assume Yugi didn't want to press charges against Mokuba.

So Seto took the liberty of packing Mokuba stuff for him so that he didn't have to spend too much time in the rapist presence and he could focus on trying to find Yugi.

Since Seto found out about Yugi being missing he had a feeling that Joey and Yugi's other 'friends' had played a part in Yugi's disappearance.

Once he finished chucking all the boxes out side the house, Seto then headed towards his seconded office just to the right of the ground floor living room. To start on his search for Yugi by hacking into all the security cameras that were located between the hospital and Yugi's home.

* * *

A few hours later somebody was banging on the front door of Seto's home.

Seto looked up from his work "took that brat long enough" Seto snarled as he went to open the door.

"Hey bro, what's my stuff doing outside?" Mokuba asked as Seto opened the door, but only enough so Seto's face could be seen.

"Look I know the copes had to search through my stuff but out side?" Mokuba said in a joking matter as he tried to enter the house, only to be blocked by Seto.

"Aww come on bro I've had a crap couple of days, with Yugi raping me and all then with the police thinking **I **was the one doing the rap-"

"You were" Mokuba was cut off by his twin brothers harsh voice.

"What?" Mokuba asked in shock. He finally took in his older bother. Seto's eyes were hollow and indifferent. His face remained emotionless and his body position was tensed.

"I said you were. As in you were the one to rape Yugi. And since I decide I didn't want to live with a rapist, especially one who raped my best friend, I'm kicking you out." Seto said, as if he was simple talking about the weather.

"No bro you can't do this… I didn't do anything to that runt! It was Yugi who did it to me!" Mokuba argued, pleadingly. "the dairy entry was writen by Yugi before he passed out to make it look like I did it"

"Oh I know what happened in that room" Seto said. "I didn't even need that stupid diary of yours to tell me. You forget Mokuba I know when your fake cry, when you lie, heck even when your hiding from me. That fucking diary only confirmed what happened in that room and made me realise just how selfish you are"

Mokuba growled in frustration "well at least let me back into my own home. After all I help pay for the blasted thing once are father died"

"true" said Seto "But that was only for the first five months. After that I paid for every think for the past four years! So therefore this is my home that I allowed you to stay in. so you have no think to say on the matter of you leavening"

Mokuba growled again pulling out his hair, he knew Seto was right as normal. 'This has been blown WAY out of proportion' Mokuba thought. He looked around to see if their was anything he could do or say to make his brother change his mind.

Finding nothing Mokuba sighted in defeat.

"can I at least use the house phone to call a friend?" he pleaded with his older twin.

Seto scowled "Your mobile is in one of the boxes. Find it, then move your ass out of here before I have security and their friendly dogs help you out" Seto slammed the door leaving Mokuba out on his own.

Struggling, Mokuba carried the many boxes to the gate entrance a full five miles away from the main house.

* * *

Ok theirs chapter three all done : D.

OMG i have to say it:

"Ha ha on YOU!"

lol I so love how Mokuba was kick out XD XD.

So where's Mokuba going to go now? What will happen to Yugi once he wakes you? And why did Marik freak out once he heared what had happened to Yugi?

Find out in the next chapter. Bye :D

Oh and as always constructive criticize is welcome. Insults such as "Your shit go get a life" or "after I finish writing this I'm going to poke my own eyes out so I nether have to read crap like this again" will not be welcomed and will also scare me slightly O.O lol.

Oh and please **DO NOT** comment on my spelling or gramma. I know its awfully I'm trying to get a beta reader but I dont know how :(.

I would love for some one to tell me how please!. thank you!

thanks for reading. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, would I be writing a fan fiction if I did?

No, no I would be rolling in money lol

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape (First chapter only), lots of gay couples, blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, of course Yaois, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Parings: Bakura X Yugi (at the start), Seto X Joey (One sided), Malik (good) X Marik (bad) , Mokuba X Yugi (one sided), Tristren X Tea, Yami X Yugi (by the end), Bakura X Ryou.

Hiya people :D

I know I haven't update in a while but you all have to thanks to GoddessOfPhantoms for this update since she gave me some of her ideas for this story , which were fab :D.

So hear is the next chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been two days since Yami had brought his guess in and his John Doe still hadn't woken up.

"Yami what are we going to do?" Malik asked. Both him and Yami were stud in the kitchen discussing what to do with there guest. "He hasn't woken up yet. And I don't know why"

"Well he did loose a lot of blood from the incident" Yami said "Maybe his bodies just trying to create more blood to sustain him?"

Malik shuck his head as he reached to grab a bowl from one of the shelves. "Maybe, but if he doesn't eat soon he might die from starvation"

"Why is that? I thought werewolves only had to eat once a month?" Yami asked.

Malik just shucked his head as he continued to make his breakfast. "Yes but Yami a new born needs to eat meat right after they have been turned. The longer the new born waits the more danger the new born in." Malik explained. Malik sat down at the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen to eat.

Yami moaned and slapped his head "I forgot." he let out a sigh and he left the kitchen, past the living room where Marik was eating his breakfast. Marik was still angry at Yami for turning the John Doe. But after a loud, and rather violent, argument Marik understood why Yami turned him.

Yami turned and entered their guest room. 'well I suppose its his room now' Yami thought as he entered the room.

It was dark, the lights were off and the curtains were closed leavening only the light from the hallway shined on the bed were the John Doe lies. Only the John Doe wasn't there anymore.

Yami's eyes widened in horror. "Shit!" Yami switched on the lights to Illuminate the room.

"Hello" he shouted as he entered the room. "Are you in here?" Yami asked.

As he entered the room, a small soft scared whimper meat his sensitive ears.

"I won't hurt you. I promise" Yami moved into the centre of the room slowly in hopes of pin pointing where the sound was coming from.

Movement was heard from the right corner near the closed window, were an overly grown plant stud. Yami slowly and gently approached the corner so not to scare the person off.

The closer Yami got the louder the whimpering got.

Finally Yami reached the corner his guest was hiding in.

Carefully he moved the plant out of the way. There in the corner, shaking like a trapped animal was his guest.

"Hay, their. Its ok I wont hurt you" Yami said. He offered out his hand.

The man in the corner slowly and shakily placed his own hand in the offered hand.

Yami pulled the other man up and pulled him into a hug.

"shhh its ok I wont hurt you" Yami whispered as the John Doe in his arms stiffened at his touch. The John Doe soon started to relaxed and let out a small sob, which was soon followed by more.

Yami gently guided him and the John Doe back to the bed, where he placed the other onto his lap. Letting him cry.

After a while the other had calm down enough, Yami decided it was time to find out who this John Doe is.

"Hay" Yami said in a soft voice, hoping to catch the others attention. However he just stayed there unresponsive.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked as he tried to get the other to look him straight in the eye, by moving his head gently towards his.

"My name" the John Doe mumbled. "What about it?" Yami asked, fearing what his answer would be.

"I can't remember it" he said which caused him to sob again.

"Malik!" Yami shouted.

* * *

An Hour later Malik came out the room. Being greeted by a worried Yami and an emotionless Marik.

"He's should be ok" Malik said as he went to sit down. "The shock of what happened must have caused his brain to hid the event, as well as all his other memories" Malik Yawned tiredly. Marik went and sat by his lover giving him a loving possessive hug.

Malik smiled tiredly in response.

"Dose he have a name?" Marik asked.

"No. but I went through a bunch to see if he recognised any" Malik replied

"And?" Yami asked eagerly.

Malik Yawned again. "He reacted badly to three of them, but he said he liked the sound of Haba" Malik answered.

"why did you go though the old Egyptian names?" Marik asked while trying to suppress his laugher.

Malik shot a mock glare at his lover. "Because he didn't like any modern names I could think of so I went with the old ones." Malik answered.

"Have you told him anything else?" Yami asked, ignoring Marik.

"Nope" Malik answered "you turned him, You tell him" Malik then cuddled up to his lover and fell asleep.

Shaking his head Yami left to speak to Haba about what he was now.

* * *

Yami knocked on the door to Haba's room. "Can I come in? Its Yami"

He waited a few moments before he heard a quite 'come in'

Yami entered the room to see Haba sitting by the widow.

Haba turned to see who had entered the room. He smiled brightly when he saw it was the man from before.

"Hay. I didn't get your name before." Haba said as he went over to Yami.

"Its Yami little one" Yami replied with a soft smile. "And what is yours?" Yami asked with a small bow, making Haba giggle.

"Its Haba sir" He said giving a small curtsy in return. Yami laughed at his antics but quickly remembered the he was in there for.

"Haba we need to talk" Yami said in a serous tone causing Haba's smile to fall. "About what?" he asked nervously

Yami lead to hi to the bed so they could talk.

"What did Malik tell you about how you got hear?" Yami asked.

Haba scrunched his face as he tried to remember. "He said that I was attack by a person or a group of people, he said that you found me afterwards. He also said I was dieing and that you had to take some type of drastic measure to save me" Haba said. The two sat in silence, until Haba asked a question he had been wanting to asked.

"Yami what did you do to me?"

Yami sat still trying to thing of a way to soften the blow. Finally Yami decided it was best not to sugar coat the truth.

Yami took a deep breather before he told Haba what he had done. "Haba, you have to remember when I found you, you were bleeding everywhere there was no chance of me getting you to a hospital in time to save you, so I turned you into what I, Malik and Marik are"

"And that is" Haba ask, he was slightly pale from hearing of the condition he was found in; he was also slightly happy that he couldn't remember what had happened to him that night.

"We are werewolves Haba, we live by eating living human meat once a mouth. We have the ability to change into wolves whenever we wish. I turned you into that Haba" Yami said, with tears flowing down his face.

Haba's eyes softened at seeing how Yami was so upset at what he had done. "Its ok Yami, I know you only did it to save me" he said while taking the sobbing young werewolve into his arms.

"Don't you hate me?" Yami asked as he snuggled deeper into the soft touch.

"I admit I don't like the sound of eating humans but I don't have to eat that often and it doesn't have to be someone good right?" Haba asked with a small, but sad, smile

Yami wiped his tears and nodded "Right" he said "But I'm afraid I have to teach you how to hunt right away"

Haba's eyes widened in shock "Why right now? I've only just been told? Can't I wait a day or too?"

Sadly Yami shuck his head "I'm afraied if we leave you any longer you may not have enough energy to hunt. You need fresh meat to keep you alive, but most new borns get theirs as soon as they turn, but because you were asleep you couldn't get any so we need you to feed as soon as possible, understand"

Again, sadly Haba nodded. "ok"

Yami gave a soft encouraging smile. "Good, lets go down to the club areas its about 7pm now so by the time we get their there should be some people leaving the clubs" Yami said as he went to leave the room with Haba

Haba tugged at Yami's sleeve. "But you said I didn't have to eat the innocent" Haba said in a desperate tone

"That's right you don't, I can pick out some one for you. I can tell when some is evil or not" Yami said reassuringly.

"How" Haba had tears in his eyes at the thought of eating someone who did not deseve it.

"I just can, everyone I've picked thought out the age's has always been murders, rapist and other who has committed other fowl crimes"

Haba nodded again and followed Yami to the Clubs.

* * *

It took about an hour and a half to reach the clubs. Which had just opened.

"Looks like I guessed it wrong" Yami said, while running his hand though his hair.

"Well I can wait" Haba said from behind him.

Yami just nodded in response and waited for the right two people to walk by.

* * *

It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning by the time people started to exist the clubs.

The two waited in silence as they watched the people staggered by.

Yami shucked his head. "Sorry Haba your going to have to have who ever walks by. Their isn't anyone evil here"

Haba looked down is sadness. His ears picked up at hearing someone familiar.

"So I said that he was a as whole, and he was like nah that's you. Uh can you believe the nerve of him?" a high female voice squeal.

"I could of taken him" said a deep manly voice.

Haba looked up to see two very familiar faces. He may not have remembered anything, but images of that horrible night flashed before his eyes. He saw these two cutting into him grinning all the time. Next he saw the girl mount herself onto him while the boy penetrated him.

Haba let out tears of sadness and pain as he tried to hid himself as much as he could behind Yami.

"Yami they did this to me" Haba said pointing at the two walking towards them.

Yami looked at the two Haba had pointed to. He saw malice reeking of the two. He gave a toothy grin. "Well I think they deserve some pay back don't you?" Yami asked with an evil smirk.

Haba slowly nodded, not really wanting to come into contact with them.

As soon as the quarrelling couple pasted them Yami yanked the female into the ally knowing the male would follow her to their painful deaths.

* * *

Ok fourth chapter done :D

Thanks again to GoddessOfPhantoms for giving me your ideas :D

Next chapter should be out in a day or two. Try and guess who the first victomes are MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D

Oh and reviews are very much welcomed and also constructive criticize is wanted and happily excepted.

Bye xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, would I be writing a fan fiction if I did?

No, no I would be rolling in money lol

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples, blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, of course Yaois, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Parings: Bakura X Yugi (at the start), Seto X Joey (One sided), Malik (good) X Marik (bad) , Mokuba X Yugi (one sided), Tristren X Tea, Yami X Yugi (by the end), Bakura X Ryou.

Hiya I'm back with chapter 5 :D

Thanks to all of you who reviewed :D

* * *

Chapter 5

After yanking the brunette into the ally, the man didn't disappoint Yami and followed straight behind him and Haba.

The brunette screamed for her boyfriends help as Yami dragged her deeper into the ally.

Haba had managed to keep ahead of Yami so that nether the brunette or her boyfriend could see his face.

Once Yami decided that they had dragged their victims into there trap far enough he let go of the brunette and turned to face them, while hiding in the shadows.

The brunette slowly got up from the garaged ridden floor turned to face her kidnapper

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing by kidnapping a sweet innocent girl like me" the woman said as she dusted herself off.

Yami snorted and spat on the ground near the brunette's feet.

"Innocent, Ha!. don't make me laugh" Yami said still standing in the shadows of the building. "You have tainted another and caused them to die and be reborn a new"

The woman looked shocked at the stranger. "What are you on about?" she asked.

Just as Her boyfriend arrived.

"Hey Tea. Thank god your alright" he said as he brought her into a crushing hug.

"Look at the two love birds" Yami said causing the couple to focus back on Yami. "Its so sweet it make me want to vomit"

The mans face twisted in anger, and fear. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked, shakily pushing Tea behind him. "And why the fuck did you kidnap my girlfriend"

Yami laugh at the mans attempt to be brave.

Tea yanked at her boyfriends top. "Tristren lets go. This man is insane!" Tea hissed.

"Oh you will not get away from me my little fly's. no you will suffer just like you made him suffer" Yami said as he called for Haba to come out from his hiding place.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do not-" Tea and Tristred froze and the person now standing before them, completely healed.

"Yugi!" Tea gasped as she creped from behind her boyfriend. "But your dead! We … we left you for dead"

"You did" Haba said. "But he saved me" Yugi motioned to the man behind him. Taking that as his signal Yami step forward to reveal himself to their captives.

Tristren stepped back in horror of the two, while Tea stepped forwards admiring Yami's god like appearances.

"You single" Tea asked dumbly.

"TEA! I'm right here?" Tristren exlamed at his girlfriend.

"Yer but your not as hot as he is" Tea said as if there was noting wrong with it.

"But I'm your boyfriend" He argued.

"So I want him as my boyfriend" she said turning her back on Tristren.

Yami and Yugi growled deeply, and ferociously at Tea's statement.

"I don't think your in any positions to ask me out you paretic human!" Yami said as his body slowly started to changed.

Suddenly black hairs started to grow abnormally fast all over his body. His hands and feet started to morph into claws. His arms and legs grew shorter, his face creaked and creaked as it formed into one that resembles a dog. He howled in out into the night as a tail forced its way through his body.

All three stud their in shock at Yami's transformation.

Tristren was the first to snap out of his stupor, and started to try and drag his ex-girlfriend out of hers.

"Lets move while his still changing" he hissed as he turned to leave the way they came. Only to come faced to face with Haba.

"You will not be leaving here. Ever" Haba said with such ferociously, he even surprised himself.

"Out of the way shrimp or have you forgotten what we all did to you last time" Tea spat as she tried to force her way through.

"I have actually" Haba said as he easily shoved her back in front of Yami "And we would appreciate it if you and your sorry excuse for a boyfriend would tell us who else was their that night" Haba than grabbed Tristren by the throat and forced him against the wall.

Yami, now fully changed into his wolf form, walked closer to Tea's still body.

"Looks like we need to work on your strength Haba." He said with a chuckle "She's out cold"

Tristren looked towards Tea's body like a deer facing head lights. He started to struggle against Haba's grip.

"Now I suggest you calm down" Haba said tighting his grip, but not too much so he couldn't breath, "I want to ask you a few questions. And your going to be a good boy and answer them"

Tristren shook his head, being to afraid to use his voice.

Yami growled from where he stud over Tea's body. "If you want a quick death you better answer Haba's questions" Yami growled, showing his teeth menacingly.

Shakily Tristren nodded knowing he wasn't going to get out of this alive.

"Who I'm I?" Was Haba's first question.

"Yugi" Tristren squiked "Yugi Motou"

Haba thought for a second trying to see if the name stirred up any memories. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Do I have any relatives and where do they live?" Haba asked.

Tristren nodded then screamed as Yami bit his leg, having moved from his position.

"Yes! You have a grandfather. Solumon Motou" he screamed out.

"Good now who else was involved in my attack?" Yugi growled out.

Tristren took a second to think. He knew if he told them he would have been condemning them to death. He decided to stay silent till Yami decided to take off his manhood it one violent and powerful bit.

Tristren howled in to the night like a little girl as the pain over whelmed him.

"Joey!, Ryou! and Bakura!" he screamed out. "Joey thought you needed pay back!" he managed to squeak out. By this time Tristren had tears pouring down his face.

Haba face shone with worry. "What did I do?" he asked

"Mokuba said you raped him but we all new, bar Bakura, that it wasn't true. But Joey went on and on about how you ruined our lives by just being friends with us" Tristren said as he gasped through the pain. "So we decided to get some pay back for you being our friend"

Haba stared at Tristren with tears falling down his face. 'these people were my friends' was all He could think about. Anger suddenly filled Haba as he crushed Tristren neck with his hand. Causing Tristren to slowly die from suffocation.

Yami changed back into his human form and brought Haba into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Haba I didn't know" he said, while shading his own tears for his friend.

Haba just started to sob into Yami's chest.

The two stayed their for a few minutes till Yami heard the sound of dunking men staggering past the alleyway they were in.

"Haba listen to me." he said, keeping his voce low so that no one would come down the ally out of curiosity. "I need to show you how to change into your wolf form so you can eat without looking suspicious"

"You mean without looking more suspicious than it is" Haba said in dry humor.

Yami just nodded sadly. Knowing how much Haba did not want to do this.

"Ok just follow my instruction" Yami said as he let go of Haba and gave he some space so that he could change without hindrance. "Now close your eyes and picture your wolf form"

"But Yami I don't know my wolf form" Haba said quietly, still with tears pouring form his eyes.

"You will, just empty your mind and it will come to you" Yami said as he waited patiently for Haba.

Slowly Haba shut his eyes and started to try and 'see' his wolf form.

Slowly Haba started to see a pure white wolf, its tail had been tipped in violet. The wolf look smaller than normal wolfs but it still looked strong enough to take down any form of life that dares to stand in his way.

Slowly a warm feeling started to spread all over his body. And he welcomed it gladly.

"Their you go not hard was it" Haba heard Yami say.

Haba opened his eyes to see that he was now looking up towards Yami as if he was on his hands and knees.

"Did I do it right?" Haba asked as he steadily approached Yami. Trying to get used to walking like a wolf.

"Yes you did" Yami said as he too changed into his wolf form. "and you look magnificent" he said once he had finished transforming, which caused Haba to blush.

"Now lets eat. I'll take the girl, you take the boy" Yami said as he turned to the still unconscious girl. Haba sadly nodded than turn to Tristren dead body and started to eat.

Once they had both finished the bodies Yami disposed of them into to trash. Covering the bones as much as possible.

"So what do you want to be called now?" Yami asked as they left the alleyway, still in their wolf form.

"Haba" he said quietly as they walked down the deserted street. "Yugi just doesn't sute me. At least I don't think so"

Yami nodded. The two walked in silence back to their flat.

"Yami can I ask a favour of you" Haba asked as the flat came into their sites.

"Sure what is it Haba" Yami asked as they stopped judt by the back entrance of the building.

"Can we find out where my Grandfather lives?" Haba asked shyly. "I just don't want him to worry about me"

Yami nodded, giving Haba a wolffie smile. "Sure we can start tomorrow"

Haba retuned Yami's smile as they turned back into their human forms. With a little help From Yami on, and entered the building for the night.

* * *

Whoo I done it :D

Yay. Now Yami and Haba knows who did this to Haba and Haba's going to visit his grandfather :D

But dose his grandfather believe Bakura and Mokuba, or dose he think Haba's innocent?

Well find out on the next up date :D

Oh and reviews are happily wanted and accepter along with constructive criticize :D

Bye xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I never will, and if you think I do than your gullible.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples (Yay Guy love :P) , blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Note: flash backs in italic

Ok I want to apologize for the wait, I haven't had writers block I just been busy so I haven't been able to write the next chapter.

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and also Chibi Kuriboh for beta reading it for me :D

and hope you enjoy this one as well

* * *

Chapter 6

Haba sat in his bedroom. He and Yami had to relay what they had learnt off the man, Tristren if he remembered correctly, about Haba's and about why what happened to him happened.

Malik had said that he would try and find Solumon Motou. He said he would have a location by the morning and that all four of them should go and see him to find out more about Haba's attackers and the reason full reason behind the attack.

Haba sighed as he walked towards the new wardrobe. Apparently Malik and Marik when out for their own meal soon after Yami and Haba went out. They found an alcoholic couple staggering into their own home. They both estimated that they weren't going to live much longer, probably die from alcohol poisoning, judging from the amount they drank, so they decided to 'borrow' a few cloths and furniture for Haba.

Haba looked sorrow full at the cloths in the wardrobe, all of which were too big for him but it had to do till he and Malik could go shopping to buy some proper cloths for him.

As Haba was changing into a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt to sleep in he hared a knock at the door.

"Come in" Haba shouted, though it was muffled by the top.

"Are you alright Haba" Haba instantly recognised it as Marik.

Haba just forced on a weak smile. "I'm as alright as a should be" he replied as he went to sit down on the bed, motioning for Marik to sit on the chair opposite him.

"Are you sure?" Marik said as he sat down, his voiced laced with concern. "I know it can be difficult to adjust to being a werewolf, but on top of that not knowing who you are as well."

Haba just looked down sadly. "Not much I can do about it, I've just got to carry on"

Marik gave a sad smile at Haba's answer. "Wow I wasn't like that when I was changed, I just wanted to die the right after I found out"

Haba looked into Marik's eyes. For the first time he notes that there was some hidden sorrow buried deep within him.

"What happened when you were changed?" Haba asked moving closer to Marik in hopes of giving him comfort. Marik back off slightly, Haba took it as a hint he didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry I didn't mean to be nose. I mean we only just met but here I' am asking you personal questions like that and expecting you to answer it like I'm one of your closest friends." Haba gave a nevus laugh and turned his face away from Marik.

"No, its alright Haba. Me and Malik already consider you a member of this small and dysfunctional family. Sort of like a new born." Marik said moving closer to Haba. "and it might help you if your having problem with anything. So just ask way and I will try and explain"

Haba smiled at Marik. when he first met him Haba thought he only cared about Malik, and maybe even Yami, and wouldn't think twice about hurting anyone else.

The two moved into a more comfortable position. Knowing the conversation would not only take time, but would also be emotional draining for Marik.

"so what's your first question?" Marik asked.

Haba scratched his head trying to think where to start. He had so many questions to ask. "I guess it would be easier to start from the start." Haba said, "where did you live and how were you turned"

"well it was about two maybe three thousand years ago…"

Haba tumbled off the bed "Wait! your three **thousand** years old! You look like you could be nineteen!" Haba exclaimed, as he crawled back onto the bed. He knew Yami, Malik and Marik were older than they looked. But three thousand.

"Thank you, I do try and keep myself looking as gorgeous as possible." Marik said with a toothy grin. "But yes I'am, Malik even older than I'm and Yami is older than him. Now as I was saying two to three thousand years ago I lived on the edge of Libya, well what's called Libya now, My family were farmers. We never made much money and we always argued with each other, but they were my family so I loved them. Though I we wanted something we wouldn't thing twice about stabbing the other in the back" Marik grinned and winked at Haba.

Haba let out a snort at Marik. Marik smiled himself, he was glad Haba knew he was joking; most people didn't.

"No honestly we cared about the other, and even the ones we didn't we would never harm them. It was around harvest time when me and a few others from the farm journey from our little village to the nearest city in Egypt. I met a man their, I didn't really like him, he wanted to buy my body for the night. I told him to fuck his own ass than die it the hole he crawled out of, but he still insisted." Marik's eyes started to darkled as the memory of that night came back as if it was yesterday. "He crept into our room in the inn, killed the others in their sleep, than raped me. After he was finished he decided he wanted to keep me so he turned me"

Marik looked up to see tears in Haba's eyes. He was thankfully he had forgotten that night, but Marik hadn't. moving over to Marik he hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he healed onto Marik tighter.

Marik smiled happily "Its alright young one, I got over it the seconded I met Malik."

"And how was that?" Haba asked, now deciding to sit on Marik's lap like a grandfather telling his grandson stories of the days gone by.

"I met Malik and Yami in a market in Edinburgh during the back plague" Marik smiled at Haba.

"What happen to the man who turned you?" Haba asked out of curiosity.

"I killed him. Shoved an ice pick down his throat, forced the handled of a sword and the blade as well into his rectum, cut both his tactical and balls off with my teeth and watched him eat them with the pick still in his throat. Than sang some song he really hated while he bleed to death" Marik said happily with and evil grin spreading like a disease across his face. Casing Haba to move quickly to the other end of the bed. "That's nice"

"It was fun that's what it was." Marik replied, grinning more. "now back to Edinburgh. Me, Marik and Yami met fighting over two men trying to steal from a plague house. Long story short me and Malik shared one man and a bed. We've been with each other since"

Haba studied Marik's face. It was a mixture and love and happiness which was clearly caused by Malik. Haba felt a pang of jealousy and want. Not for Marik or Malik but for the love they had for each other.

"What else? Or is that it?" Marik asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Just two more" Haba said moving closer to Marik. "What was it like when you first turned?"

"It wasn't pleasant. I had to deal with my friends and brothers death, than kill someone. Next turn into a wolf, which was actual quite cool, last was dealing with that asshole. But after I got use to it and left him I found it alright" Marik said.

Haba nodded "Last I wanna know. Is their anything else I should worry about?"

Marik thought for a bit, trying to remember all the things the as whole had told him. "their are a few things. You know you will live longer than any human so you will always be sad when the time comes to leave your friends and family behind. But it should pass after a few centuries. Also even though you cannot die by age, you can still be killed like any mortal. But don't worry we are stronger than them and can heal quicker than them"

"Thank you Marik" Haba gave Marik one last hug before turning in for the night, after seeing Marik out the room.

* * *

Once out the door Marik was greeted but a worried Yami. "Is he alright? Malik wants to know what was holding you up"

Marik shrugged trying to show he didn't care. "just wanted to make sure the shrimp was ok. I know how its like to be human than a werewolves. Unlike you and Malik, Mr and Miss full blood" Marik howled with laughter and he turned towards his and Malik's room. Planning to keep Yami up with another night of fun.

Yami watch Marik enter his room before opening Haba's door slightly to check on him. Haba was already asleep.

"Good night little one" Yami smiled softly before leaving to his own room.

* * *

The next morning Malik and Haba were making breakfast while Marik and Yami slept.

"Hey! Not bad Haba" Malik watched as Haba made almost perfect pancakes.

"Don't praise me yet. They might not taste good" Haba said as he placed the finished pancake onto the stack of nine or ten.

"You sure that's not too much?" Haba asked. Malik studied the stack "Nah, two more will do. Marik and Yami eat like pigs when it comes to sweet things." the two laughed as they carried on.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I found out where your grandfather lives" Malik said as he made orange juice for the four of them.

"Really where is he?" Haba said finishing the last pancake.

"Just a block or two from here. We can go after this. Now lets wake the sleepy heads up." Malik charged into his bedroom, and after a few curses and broken objects, came back with a half asleep Marik. After forcing him into a chair like a naughty toddler. He than charged into Yami's room, which caused the same reaction as Marik, and came back with and equally sleepy Yami.

"Breakfast than washed and dressed so we can visit Haba's grandfather." Malik said in and overly cheer voice.

Yami and Marik started to eat while Haba and Malik finished off cleaning, than sat down for theirs.

"This is great. Did you make these Haba." asked a now awake Yami. Haba blushed before giving a shy nod.

"Thought so. If Malik made these we would be dead! He couldn't cook to save his life" Marik said rolling over with laughter. Malik glared daggers at his lover "no sex for three weeks"

Marik clambered back onto his chair "You couldn't last a day without sex"

"I'll get a hooker and make sure you don't"

Marik crawled into a corner and moped.

Yami snorted "good. I need sleep" Haba laugh at their antics 'Its good to be with people who care about one another' Haba though as he watched Malik and Marik argument.

After the breakfast after the four got washed, after fighting over who got in the bathroom first, and dressed they walked down to visit Solumon Motou.

* * *

Solumon Motou sat in the window of his shop. It had been three days since he heard any think from Yugi. He did have Joey, Tea and Bakura coming to help him out around the house for the first two days. But after a conversation he over heard between them.

'What did they do to you Yugi?' Solumon thought as he remembered the conversation that took place yesterday afternoon.

_

* * *

_

Solumon had just finished serving a customer. Mournfully he looked towards the shop entrance hoping to see his grandson walk in unharmed.

_He had gotten a call of Kaiba not to long ago saying that he hadn't found him yet and that they were now looking through the back alleys for any sign of Yugi._

_Trudging to the back room Solumon thought it was time to send Yugi's friends and boyfriend home._

_Just as he was about to walk behind the curtain door he heard raised voices._

"_Who cares where he is just as long as he's dead" screeched a female voice._

"_Yer but what if some one found him" said a male with a wrought British accent "He could tell on us!?"_

"_nah, He will keep quite" said a male Brooklyn accent _

"_Why again did we do it" said the other Male_

"_Because he held us all back! You could of been with Ryou sooner. Tea wouldn't have been embarrassed back in high school. And I would still be in a relationship with Seto it he hadn't of taken up most of his time that he could of spent with me"_

"_Yer" the female voice said "Just image how much our life will be like with him not around"_

_Solumon heard a sigh from the British male "Yes but what about Solumon? What do we do when Seto finds Yugi?!"_

"_We support him. End of" the Brooklyn male said._

_Solumon had, had enough. Bursting through the curtain to find Bakura, Joey and Tea standing around packing things away._

"_Hay Gramp's" Joey said "Finished for the day or do ya need something?"_

_Solumon glared at the three friends._

"_What were you talking about?" Solumon asked dangerously,_

_Bakura and Tea both looked towards Joey for an answer "Just talkin about Yugi's disappearance. Saying how he might of run away"_

_Solumon spyed Joey suspiciously. "Why do you think that?"_

"_Just you know he hasn't come back" Joey said as if it was a simple fact._

"_And why would he do that? He has a loving home? A loving boyfriend and friends?" Solumon studied the reaction of all three. Tea and Bakura visibly flinched at the 'loving boyfriend and friends'. Joey continued to sort the boxes out as if Solumon had said nothing._

"_Or is it __**had**__ loving friends and a loving boyfriend" Solumon crossed his arms and Bakura put his head down in shame. Tea looked at any other place but Solumon. Joey turned around and looked Solumon straight in the eyes._

"_Look we had a falling out. He did something to Mokuba." Joey said as he turned back to his work._

"_And what did he do to that spoilt boy" Solumon asked, moving closer towards Joey._

_Joey spun round and looked down at Solumon. "Oi! Don't be insulting my pale. He's been through hell and back with what Yugi did to him. He's been kicked out of his own home by his brother and is now living with me!" Joey said angrily. Trying to intimidayt the old man to back down._

"_What. Did Yugi. Do. To. Him?" Solumon said through grited teeth._

"_He raped him that's what!" Joey blurted out, causing Solumon the recoil in horror. Tea and Bakura started to edge away from the door. They both knew Solumon was harder than he looked. From all the adventures he has been on, and is still going on._

"_He Raped Mokuba than lied to the police saying Mokuba raped him" Joey continued to yell "He than turned Mokuba's own twin brother against him so we went to put him in his place" _

_Solumon starred unemotionally at Joey. But inside he feet confused, hurt and disappointed, he knew Yugi cared for Mokuba like a little brother. He also knew Mokuba had a crush on Yugi, Solumon wouldn't be surprised if Mokuba did rape him. But he still didn't know why Joey would lie to him?_

"_Get out!" Solumon said calmly towards Joey, Tea and Bakura with an underling hint of anger and hatred towards them._

"_Sorry what?" Joey asked stepping forwards into Solumons face. _

"_I said get out you paretic excuse for a human being!" Solumon roared smashing Joey's head with a full boxes of board games._

_Joey fell to the floor and looked up towards the old man with fear in his eyes._

"_Get out and if I ever see you again you will live to regret it"_

_Tea and Bakura bolted out the shop door, soon followed by a terrified Joey._

_Once Solumon was sure they had left. He fell down and cried for his lost grandson_

* * *

Solumon had told Kaiba about the event. But nether of them knew what had happened to Yugi.

"Come back soon Yugi"

Solumon heard the shop bell ring. Looking up from the counter he couldn't believe his eyes.

Their standing in the door way were three males in their late teens, possible early twenties. But only one of the four caught his eyes.

"Yugi!"

"Hai" the one that looked like Yugi said. "I believe that's is my name. dose that mean your Solumon Motou?"

Solumon's heart fell. "Yes that's me?" How could Yugi have forgotten his own grandfather.

"I'm afraid Mr Motou your grandson has amnesia" one of the others said. The other teen had whiled sandy hair with tanned skin. He wore tight jeans which showed his muscular legs. He also wore a top that was the same colour as he hair.

The male next to him had the same hair, only much wilder. He also wore the same outfit only his top was black and said 'Your just jealous because the voices are talking to me not you'.

The last male looked like he could of been Yugi's older brother, apart from the dark skin. He wore what looked liked leather pants and top with a silk white shirt on over the top.

"I believe it would be better to talk in the living room instead of in a public place" the male wearing leather said.

"Yes, please come this way" Solumon said showing the four to the back room.

* * *

Once the five had settled down in the back room Yami and Malik told Solumon about what had gone on. Everything from finding Yugi, he waking up as well as what he is now.

"So do you believe us?" Asked Yami, who had a hold of Haba.

"I guess but its a lot to take in. I mean I've seen some strange stuff. I've seen people who could talk to and under animal speech, I've even see a man be brought back to live after being dead for a week so I suppose werewolves are possible" Solumon said.

"Its not possible. Werewolves are real. Watch" Marik stud up for his chair and started to change form. After a few minutes, standing their was a wolf with dirty blond fur, and black markings covering his body almost like tribe tattoos.

"Now do you believe" Growled Marik.

"Behave." Malik said reprehending his lover for trying to scary the old man.

"Its alright erm Malik was it?" Solumon asked looking towards the three on the couch. But with one eye still on the wolf.

"Yes, sir" Malik pointer towards the wolf "And this idiot is my lover Marik"

Marik nodded with a toothy grinn at Solumon. Causing shivers to spread down Solumon's back.

"So, Yami I believe I have to thank you for saving Yugi"

"Yes sir. You do" Yami said, letting go of Haba a little.

"Erm sir. I mean Grandfather. Do you know why this happened to me?" Haba asked. Solumon had told he that he was his grandfather but he still wasn't used to calling him that.

"You don't have to called me Grandfather if you don't want to erm Haba?" Haba nodded at Solumon's question "And as for your question I have a little idea of why it happened. But I don't know what had occurred that night or the few nights before it happened."

"Please, can you tell me every think" Haba asked moving to sit next to Solumon. "Any think you tell me could give me back some of my memories of what happened. Maybe even all of them"

Solumon nodded. He could never turn down his grandson for anything. It was a wonder to him how he could grow up so selfless. "I will try. I think the brake between you and your friends started with Tea back when you were in the middle of high school"

"Who's Tea?" Yami asked, having a feeling she was one of Haba's first victims.

"she's a ditzy girl, quite shallow at times but her hearts always been in the right place. Well at least I thought it was. Anyway from what I could gather from what you told me at the time. You had told her at lunch time you had a crush on her but it ended once you met Bakura. Apparently one of the school bullies over hear and told the rest of school that you and hear had gone out at one point and that you dumped her for Bakura."

"Guess she was upset" Said Malik frowning slightly.

"Upset was an understatment. She was mortified. Came round here asking why Yugi had told him. In the end it got sorted out, but I think the stigma followed her around about being dumped by a gay block"

"Why did she choose to take out revenge now? And why had the others followed" Haba asked. He was upset for her but why do some think as extreme as she did just because of a false rumour.

"I don't think Joey help. He was upset that you were spending more time with his boyfriend that he was, to be honest I think Kaiba was ready to leave the relationship. He didn't love Joey anymore, and I know it had nothing to do with you." Solumon said looking towards Haba "You and Kaiba have been friends for ages. He wasn't involved in what they did to you, and I know he can tell you more about the days leading up to it more than I can"

Haba nodded "Ok but I would really like it if you could tell me more. Can you tell me any think about Tristren, Ryou and Bakura?"

Solumon nodded with a dark look on his face "Bakura was your boyfriend. I thought he would do anything to protect you, guess I was wrong. As for Ryou, he's one of your new friends you met at collage. Don't know much about him but I think he wanted Bakura and would do anything to get him. Wouldn't have surprised me if he lied to Bakura about you." Solumon took a sip of water before continuing. "As for Tristren, he's Tea's boyfriend. Dumb brunette, follows Tea around like a lost puppy. Even seen him one time buy her a pure gold necklaces which had five red diamonds on it, but she made him go back to the shop and buy the same necklaces only in white gold. Store wouldn't give him a refund so she ended up with both"

"Spoilt bitch" Marik exclaimed, now in his wolf form.

"Yes well." Solumon chuckled "She knew how to get what she wanted out of a man"

"Wouldn't that make her a gold-digger?" Yami asked with a grin on his face

"Nah, gold-digger's go for rich guys, not losers" Malik said causing the room ton become filled with laughter.

Solumon was the first to calm down. He watched the four messing about with each other. He smiled at seeing his grandson happier than he had been before. 'I'm happy these people make you happy Yugi. I pray you will always be happy'

After a few minuets they calmed down enough to continue the conversation.

"Now Haba is their anything else you wanted to ask me?" Solumon asked as he re-entered the room with a tray full of cakes and biscuits, and also five more hot chocolates for the five of them.

"Yes, but only one related to the incident" Haba said. His face looking downwards trying not to look anyone in the eyes. "Did I rape a person named Mokuba"

Solumon looked sadly towards Haba, as did everyone else. They knew from spending time with him that Haba was not capable of raping another.

"No, oh god no Haba" Solumon said as he bent down to look Haba in the eye "He raped you! You did nothing wrong. You didn't deserve what those people did to you"

Haba flung himself at Solumon and cryed his eyes out.

Yami looked at the scene with tears in his eyes 'It must of been hard for Haba. Having your memories taken from you in a brutal way. Than being accused of raping a person. I would be worried if I did it or not'

Yami bent down and pulled Haba into an embrace. "Listen to me Haba we will find who did this to you and make them pay"

Haba looked into Yami's eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion in them.

"I wouldn't care if I never saw them again, I just want to know why" Haba mumbled into Yami's chest. Loving the feeling of being in Yami's strong, worm protecting arms.

The rest of the conversation was more about Haba's life before. He learnt that his parents had died in the jungle when they were off searching for the reason the Aztecs left their sentiment in the jungle of Mexico. Apparently a snake clamed they both when Haba was ten years old and had been living with his grandfather since. he also learnt about his school life, which wasn't plesant but he still had fun. And more, which helped bring back some of Haba memories. unfourtunatly only one's from when he was very young.

They didn't stop the conversation till it turned one o'clock and Solumon insisted they stayed for the night.

* * *

Holy crap that's nine pages! that's the most I've ever done :D

I hope it wasn't to long, and I also hope it explains a few things about the reason behind Yugi's attack

As normal reviews are happily wanted and accepter along with constructive criticize :D

Bye xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I never will, and if you think I do than your gullible. And I don't own duel master.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples (Yay Guy love :P) , blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Ok again sorry for the long wait but iv been busy and I've been trying to write a brill chapter for me other story 'sacrifice'. and now that I have done it here's the next chapter :D

And thank you all who reviewed and been patient with me :D hope you enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Haba, Yami, Malik and Marik decided to take a trip round Domino, after Haba's grandfather insisted on making them a traditional Japanese breakfast. He made amazing miso soup with plenty grilled fish and rolled omelet as a wonderful side dish. He also made a pot full of steamed rice with was eat single handily by Marik and his endless pit fall of a stomach.

Malik and Marik walked on a head saying they needed to get something's for the flat. leaving Yami and Haba alone.

Yami looked nervously towards Haba. This really the first time ether of them had an actual chance of spending time together, not including their hunt. "Wanna get some proper cloths?" Yami subjected. Haba just nodded and flowed Yami as he took him to the nearest cloths shop.

As they walked down, Yami started to stare at Haba without he noticing as he was to busy taking in all the sights in wonder, like a new born seeing the city for the first time. Yami couldn't help but find Haba so attractive. He couldn't help but grow deep and dangerously in his throat whenever he saw someone just even glimpsing in Haba's direction. Yami already knew he felt something towards Haba, but he couldn't understand what. First he thought it was his instincts to protect Haba as their knew pack member, but he knew it was deeper. Brothers just seemed the wrong type of affection towards Haba, even think about Haba as a brother made he feel uneasiness.

"Yami why are you staring at me?" Haba asked. Giving him a strange look.

Yami paled slightly, and waved his hands franticly in the air. "No reason" Yami said sheepishly, "Come on lets get your own cloths" Yami ran on a head towards the main shopping centre in domino.

Haba just shook his head at Yami's antics. 'he's cut when his flustered' Haba thought as he happily ran to catch up with Yami.

* * *

Back at the game shop Solomon was merrily serving customers. "Thank you come again" he said as another happy customer left the shop.

Solomon went over to one of the empty shelves. "Already sold all the duel master cards" he said out loud.

"Guess you better get more in than" a deep voice spoke from behind him.

Solomon jumped in fright. Clutching his jumper he turned to see the man standing behind him. "Kaiba you mustn't sneak up on people!" he said, trying to stop himself from having a heart attack.

"I'm sorry" Seto said sincerely "I just came by to see how you were doing"

Solomon looked at Sato indecisively. 'Should I tell him about Yugi or not' he thought.

Seto looked to Solomon pleadingly. Ever since Yugi disappeared he had felt it his responsibility to look after the elder Moto. He didn't know weather it was because he felt it was Mokuba's actions that caused Yugi's disappearance or because Yugi was one of his closest friends; or a mixture of both.

"Please Mr Moto. Is there anything wrong?" Seto asked again more pleadingly.

Sighing in defeat Solomon turned towards the door and switched over the sign from open to closed.

"No their isn't" Solomon said calmly. Casing Seto to stair at the old man as if he had lost his marbles. "I found Yugi" Solomon finished.

Seto's face broke out into a rare joyous smile. "Really? Where is he? Is he here is he ok? What happened to him? Where had he been?" Seto asked, sprouting questions that had just crossed his min the second the elder told his about Yugi.

"He's not here at the moment. He is staying with the people who found him. They don't live far from here." Solomon said, keeping his face void of emotion.

Seto looked at the elder is shock. He would have thought Yugi's grandfather would have made Yugi stay here instead of with a bunch of complete strangers. "Why isn't he here?" Seto ask "He's been missing for days and instead of staying with his grandfather who raised him single handily his staying with complete strangers"

Solomon sadly shook his head "its not that simple. Yugi has amnesia" Solomon said mournfully "He remembers nothing about his life before he woke up two days ago"

Seto put his head down, hiding his face from the world around him. "Do you trust the people he's with"

Solomon nodded "I trust them with my only grandson life"

Seto nodded knowing that it would take a lot of work to have Solomon agree with to that.

Seto turned to leave. But stopped in front of the door. "Does he remember who did this to him"

"Yes but you must ask him. Its not my place to say" Solomon said "They live in one of the new flats a few blocks from here. Their names are Yami, Marik and Malik. I'm sure you can find which room their in"

Again Seto nodded as he opened the door and walked towards his limo.

"And Seto he likes to be called Haba now" Solomon shouted as the billionaire entered his limo and drove off to his office intending to fine his closest friend.

* * *

It was around ten in the evening by the time Haba and Yami came home, with more than a wardrobe full of cloths.

"Thanks for today Yami I had fun" Haba said happily as he entered the apartment.

"On problem little one" Yami said as he struggled to carry twenty or more bags in; which he foolishly volunteered to carry.

"Need some help their oh noble night" Marik said mockingly as he watched Yami struggled through the door.

"No thank you thief!" Yami spat as he slowly move the bags into Haba's room.

Haba was talking animatedly about his day in Domino to Malik. Malik just nodded and smiled at Haba glad that he had a nice time.

"Then Yami took me to the park and we chased birds about the place before we came home" Haba finished with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well it sounds like you had fun just the two of you together." Malik said with a knowing grin on his face.

"What's that meant to mean?" Yami asked as he entered the room, after managing to put all of Haba's new cloths into his wardrobe.

"Just that you two seem perfect together that's all" Malik said. He shrugged and turned to walk into the kitchen to finish off supper.

Yami just shook his head and turned on the T.V. to see if their was anything good on. By half ten all the flatmates had finished their supper and was now watching a movie they had found.

"So who does that red head love?" Marik asked pulling Malik towards him.

"The rich guy but he loves the poor brunette" Malik replied snuggling into his boyfriend.

"thought the rich guy loved the blond" Yami asked, while trying to sneak an arm around Haba.

"no that's his sister which he thought he love till he met the poor brunette" Malik replied with his eyes glued to the T.V.

"I don't care the movie crap" Haba said cuddling closer to Yami.

"That's the beauty of it. Its so crap its good" Malik shouted in triumph.

The other three occupants just shook their heads in shame. "Its official Malik has no taste." Yami said. Causing them to laugh.

"Hay I do to" Malik argued back, but eventually joined in, in the laughter.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Pizza" Marik shouted, getting up from his place.

"You getting quicker pizza boy," Marik shouted to the person behind the door. The bell rang again.

"I'm coming just getting me wallet" Marik opened the door. "Now how much do I pay you" Marik said without looking at the tall brunette standing at the door.

"Is Haba or Yugi here" Seto said in his ice cold voice.

Marik looked up in surprise "Guess your not the pizza boy hur"

* * *

Ok chapter done. I sort wanted to include more but its ok I just means a longer chapter next time :D

So Seto found out about Haba. Will he accsept Haba and his knew life? Or will he abandon him? Well guess you'll have to wait till the next. Till than bye XX

Oh and I made up the movei just to confirm that, it wasn't based on any movie I know of.

So please review and as normal constructive criticize is happily accepted :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I never will, and if you think I do than your gullible. And I don't own duel master.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples (Yay Guy love :P) , blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Hello people :D

Im back and with another chapter of lonely nights :D.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter .

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ok your not the pezza boy" Marik stated, closing the door slightly.

"Obsevent arent you" Seto said, he face showing a mixture of anger, annoyment and anguish.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm" Marik said, grinning like the cat who got the mouse.

Growling Seto forcefully pushed past Marik, causing him to be trapped behined the door.

"Hey! You cant come in here!" Marik growled. "Its privet property I can shot you if I want"

Storming pasted, Seto ignored the angrey blond and marched into the living room.

As he entered the room he was confronted by Yami and Malik.

Both glared at him, wishing for Seto to burn to ash right before them.

Seto glared back with his cold eyes. "Where. Is. Haba?" Seto asked through gritted teeth.

"Whats it to you bowl head" Malik sneered. "did have enough money for a proper heir cut so got your daddy to do it for you?"

Seto turned to the other blond "At lest I wash and take care of my hair. Now I will ask again. Where is he?"

Yami snarled. "We wouldn't tell you. And intruder. You barge into are territory and demand we turn over one of our own and expect us to go along with you"

Yami roared like a lion and pounced onto Seto, forcing him onto the floor.

Yami was face to face with Seto. His teeth grew into long fangs. His meat rotting breath blew into Seto's frightened face.

Seto quivered. Never before had anyone been able to push him to the ground, let alone make him fear them as much as he feared this human… no animal was more accurate.

"Give me one very, very good reason why I shouldn't kill you were you lay" Yami snarled raising his hand above them. Making sure the intruder could see them change into sharp knife like claws.

Trembling Seto mumbled his answer "Yugi Moto was my friend. I've been searching for him for days since he disappeared. Solomun told me he found him and the people who found him I just came round to make sure he was ok and to find out what happened."

Yami glared into Seto's eyes. Trying to find a lie in his words. For minets they stayed like that.

Malik and Marik, who moved from behind the door when Yami attacked, watched on worryingly. Nether wanted to explain to Haba about this. Nor did they want to clean up the bloody mess afterwards.

"Haba!" Yami shouted toward his room. Seto Tensed 'He's hear! Oh god please let him be safe'

Yami slowly got up; freeing Seto.

"He's a true friend of yours you can come out" Yami finished moving towards his bedroom door.

The door creaked open. "Are you sure" squeaked a frightened voice.

"Yes. He bears us no harm. He was mealy concerned over you" Yami gently pried the door open. Revelling a frightened Haba.

Haba took one quick look over Seto, and relaxed. "Your right." Haba mumbled walking closer to a stunned Seto "He is a true friend"

Haba extended his hand out. Offering his old friend some help.

Gingerly Seto took the offered hand. He was surprised by the once physically weak Yugi was able to left him up without any trouble.

"Yugi" Sato said staring at his friend in disbelief. "Is that really you? You've changed!"

Haba blushed in embarrassment. "I may have im not sure. And its Haba now erm Im really sorry but I cant remember your name" Haba hung his head in shame.

"Its ok. Your grandpa told me you lost your memory. Its Seto we were best friends before you disappeared"

Haba stayed silent. Yami stud behind him in a protective, yet possessive, way. "Would you like to sit down. My name is Yami I was the one who found Haba half dead in the alley"

Seto was shocked. He knew something bad had happened to Haba , but he never thought his life was endanger.

"I supposed you would like to know what happened?" one of the blonds shouted from their stand in front of the outer. Dummy Seto nodded. "Then I better put the kettle on. By the way the names Malik, and this blond who opened the door to you is Marik my lover."

"Its a pleasure to meat you all" Seto said politely. Just to try and hid his nervousness over the whole situation. But failing miserably because of the werewolves sensitive hearing picking up a change in his heart beat.

"You better sit down Seto the story might take a while" Haba said sadly. He didn't want to repeat the story again so soon, but he knew it had to be done.

Haba, Yami Marik and Malik when through the story again, including the werewolves part. Most of the time Haba stayed silent and curled into Yami's arms.

Once they were done all five of them sat in silence.

Seto was white as a ghost. And as mad as a bull seeing red.

How dare his friends do that to Yugi. What harm had he done to deserver this!. Suddenly Haba's small voice broke his thought.

"Your not mad at me are Seto" Haba ask shyly, trying to hid behind Yami.

Seto shuck his head "not at you Haba but at them" Seto said a little to harshly as he glared at a wall away from Haba.

Haba understood. The people who raped and almost murdered Haba was Seto's friends as well.

"Listen its late and the foods not here." Marik said interrupting the silence. "I need food."

Yami rolled his eyes. He knew what 'food' Marik was talking about. "But you just ate two days ago?!" Malik said shaking his head in disappointment.

"We still need meat. and besides would you have honestly called 'them' a good meal?" Marik argued.

"Fine me and Haba will go. Haba needs to learn to hunt anyway." Yami said as he led Haba out of the apartment.

"I'll come with. I wanna see how Haba dose hunting as a group of three" Malik said taking is coat. he then turned to his lover "Marik keep the bed warm and look after Seto" Marik nodded giving a loving, and forceful kiss to his mate; who returned the kiss hungrily.

"Oh and Seto you can stay in Haba's room for tonight. I don't think you will like watching us eat our food" Yami shouted as all thee of them left the apartment.

Seto's face turned green and nodded in understanding. 'lions and tigers eat animals. Evan humans eat animals. This is no different. They need this meat to survive' Seto reminded himself. But he still felt unease with the fact that they had to live off of human meat. even if it was the scum they ate.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 8 done and dusted.

Seto knows and excepts Haba Yay!!

Yami makes Seto shit him self. Another Yay!!

Now Haba, Malik and Yami are on another hunting trip. I wonder who their going to see??

Well you will have to find out in the next chapter :D see you till than.

Please review and constructive criticize is happily accepted :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I never will, and if you think I do than your gullible. And I don't own duel master.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples (Yay Guy love :P) , blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Hay people!

Im back with another chapter :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and im sorry I keep taking to much time between updates but Ive had a lot of coursework (It must burn!!!!)

Anyway on with the chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 9

Haba, Yami and Malik walked along domino pier.

The pier was quite plan. Couples wandered along, each in their own little world. The shops had all long been closed for the night, some of the restaurants and pubs were calling for last rounds. Trees ran along the sea edge of the pier, giving the place a calming effect.

"Why are we here Yami?" Haba asked as they sat down beside a tree a little off from the main path.

"to see if we get luck" Yami replied as he glared at some of the couples that gave them strange looks.

"Yami I'm not interested in getting laid! I'm hunger" Haba moaned as he snuggled into Yami trying to keep warm. Casing Yami to blush and Malik to snigger.

"No, Haba I'm talking about food" Yami stuttered as Haba moved closer.

"Yer quite a few scum bags come here seeing if they can 'get luck'." Malik said as his eyes landed on a small group of lads.

"Which often ends in rape. Or a killing" Yami mumbled as he watch a group of friends stumble out one of the pubs.

Haba made an 'o' shape with his mouth and watch the people as they walked by. Haba couldn't concentrate on hunting much, especial since he was practically sitting on Yami's lap.

'Maybe he likes me? I hope he does. I just feel like we were meant to be together. I just know it!' Haba thought as he stole a quick look at Yami 'But is it true love or a feeling brought about by the fact that Yami is my maker?'

Haba starred straight forwards. Trying to look like he was searching for a meal.

* * *

They sat there for a while. Not really talking about much.

Malik sighed as he watched the last couple stagger out the resterant, arms linked tawards the car park.

"Should we stop them" Haba mumbled as he watched the two.

"There a policeman there, he can stop them" Malik said while yawning.

Yami stud up suddenly "Come on lets hunt somewhere else" sluggishly Haba and Malik followed suit and the three matched off towards the park.

* * *

Once they got there they had a wide range of pray to choose from.

From gangs of kids, with nothing better to do than wreck the park and torment others. Homeless men and women; most of which having terminal illnesses. Couples looking to excite their relationship in public. There were even a few men watching the couples without them knowing.

"Alright who can we have?" Malik asked rather loudly causing some of the near by couples to stop in their activities.

"I say we take the kids. They aren't going to get anywhere in life, might as well end it now" Yami suggested, eyeing one of the fat ones in the group.

"No, they can change." Haba hissed pulling at Yami's arm. "How about some of the homeless. We can take the sicker ones without much hassle and we can do it as painless as possible." He subjected pointing at a few huddled around a bin on fire for warmth.

Malik just tisked (sp). "You two have got it all wrong. Homeless smell and taste bad, the kids have parents who will want to know what has happened to them. I say we go for the people getting off on the live shows. They can't be much use to human race?"

"No I still say we go for the gang of kids. Save the city more grief when they grow up" Yami argued.

"No, we will get found out" Malik replied.

Haba just shook his head at the argument in front of him. 'I'm amazed we aren't found right now. Honestly all we need if for someone to listen in on our argument and we're done for'

Shaking his head again Haba headed into the clump of trees to the right for a little rest. Haba looked on at the two still arguing. He smiled at the sight. "Yami so cute when he's angry" Haba said with a smile.

His little moment was disturbed by a wrought voice shouting from the bushes behind.

"Will the moron sitting before the tree fuck off while me and my lover have some fun" its shouted, followed quickly by a high pitched giggle from another person.

"Last I check it was illegal to have sex in public." Haba replied, looking to where the voice came from.

"And last I check it was illegal to watch without the persons permeation." replied the same wrought.

Haba just rolled his eyes and stayed still, not looking at the bushes. 'they might stop and go away' Haba thought as he watch the still arguing Yami and Malik.

Haba heard movement in from the bushes. Figuring they were coming from the adventurous couple he just ignored it.

"Why the fuck are you still here shortly" the man with the wrought voice growled.

Sighing Haba stud you and turn to the man.

The man was slightly taller than him and had messy white hair, his eyes where a dark brown and looked very sinister. Only had his pants on, his upper half was well toned and a very pale white as was the rest of his body. Haba also noticed the man looked shocked over something.

"Again, sex in a public place is illegal and it is a free country I can sit by a tree if I want" Haba hissed. Haba turned to walk toward Yami and Malik.

He stop suddenly when the man spoke.

"Your dead!"

Haba turned shapely

"What did you say?" Haba asked. Turning full to face the man before him.

"Your dead we killed you! How can you be alive?" the man stuttered. Slowly walking away from Haba.

It didn't take long for Haba to work out that the man before him was involved with his rape.

"You almost did kill me" Haba said in a sing song voice. "But you can take pride for the fact that my memories where wiped clean"

The man kept walking backwards, ending up tripping over his lover.

"Oi! Bakura what was that for?" a girly like voice asked "Did you get ride of him?"

Bakura shook his head, with the look of pure fear on his face. "I thought a did"

"What do you mean?" the other figure stud up and paled at the sight before the lovers.

The other was a male. He look very similar to Bakura only his facial features were much softer, deceiving anyone to believe he was innocent. He was also half dress like Bakura.

"Your supposed to be dead" he said out of shock.

"So I've been told" Haba said with no humour in his voice.

Haba 's ears twitched as he heard foot steps approach them.

"These men giving you any trouble Haba" Yami asked as he stud behind him.

"No, actually I was thinking of how delicious they looked." Haba said, a blank expression painted on his face.

Malik stud to the right of Haba and eyed the couple in front of them. "I couldn't agree more" he said with a smirk.

Bakura's lover trembled at the sight of the two new comers. He knew nether he nor Bakura had the strength to fight them.

"Why, what a dark aura I sense off you two." Yami said approaching the two.

Bakura pulled his lover into his arms. He knew these three meant business. He also knew he had no chance against one of the two new comers, let alone both at once.

"We're sorry! We wont fuck in public, we promise just please leave us alone!" Bakura pleaded.

Malik eyed the two suspiciously. He knew there was something off about the two. He knew Haba wouldn't have pick these two without a reason, but what was the reason. Meanwhile Haba and Yami where unaffected by the plea, knowing what they had done.

"Did you let Yugi go when he pleaded?" Haba asked, with tear rolling down his face.

Malik's eyes widen, "You did this to him!" he growled. Causing Bakura's lover to break down into tears.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." he argued. "He had a wonderful lover who he didn't deserve and fantastic friends. And he rapes one of them?" the smaller albino turned in his lovers arms and sobbed.

"Bull shit you knew Haba was the one who was raped." Yami shouted. Hairs started to grow over Yami's and Malik's body, but only Haba noticed.

"No!. He was the one to rape Mokuba." Bakura growled through his teeth, all his fear vanish. "He always wanted Mokuba, Ryou told me so. And seeing the blood run down Mokuba's legs all I knew it was true"

Yami ran at Bakura, faster than any human could, pulling his from his lovers grasp and onto the willow behind. "Well you've been lied to. Yugi wasn't the one how desired Mokuba's body, Mokuba was the one who desired his!" Yami

Bakura growled and fort against his capture. "He wouldn't! he loves me and tried to protect me for Yugi. He was even there for me when the truth was revelled."

Malik pulled the younger albino off his feet by his neck. "So I take it your Ryou?" he asked

Shaking Ryou nodded. "Please let us go. I'll do anything" he pleaded

"Anything eh? Well then Why don't you be a good little snake and tell your lover the truth?" Malik said. Putting Ryou back on the ground; but still keeping his hold around his neck.

"n-no" Ryou whimpered. Not even struggling to break free.

Malik trusted him off the ground by his throat again.

"Alright I lied! I wanted Bakura!" Ryou schreaced into the sky. Bakura stopped struggling as he lisen to his lover. "I always loved Bakura since I first saw him with Yugi. I started to become friends with Yugi in hopes I might of been able to steal him away. But that little fuck kept with him, even after all the lies I told him"

Bakura's started fighting against Yami to get at Ryou. "So your the slimy shit who told Yugi I had cheated on him and that I even raped and killed some people just because he wasn't keeping me entertained!"

As much as Yami wanted to let him at the little shit, he knew there was more to be said. "So what did you do after that" Yami asked calmly.

"I knew Mokuba had a thing for Yugi and I also knew Yugi would never stop seeing Seto. So I told Bakura that Yugi fancied Mokuba and that he didn't go over there to see Seto he went to see Mokuba. I knew it affected him but I couldn't tell how much"

Haba eyed dulled over as a memory flashed before his eyes.

Him and Bakura were arguing over the amount of time he spent over at Seto's. It was violent, Bakura threw vases and dishes at him accusing him of seeing another behind his back. He even punched Him a couple of times. The argument finished with Yugi promising that Bakura could come with him every time he when to Seto's.

Haba didn't try to hid the sob that escaped his lips at the memory.

Malik threw Ryou into the rose bushes and grinned sinisterly as Ryou whimpered in pain.

"Malik, Take the little shit back to ours and take Haba with you. He's to emotional at the moment" Yami said. Not keeping his eyes of the still feral Bakura.

"Will do." Malik saluted and pick Ryou out the rose bushes. Ryou was bleeding from where the thorns scraped him. "Come on little buddy I'll see how well you do hunting in a group next time"

Solemnly Haba followed not really wanting to see what Yami was going to do to him anyway. 'I couldn't kill him. He actions where blinded by lies. I cant hate him; but I cant look at him for what he did to me.'

Once the pair and their meal were out of site Yami turned to his captive.

Bakura was still fighting Yami grasp but Yami wouldn't let go, he didn't even look like he was struggling to hold him down.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Bakura growled. I'm gonna kill him!!"

Becoming tired of Bakura's ranting he poked two fingers into Bakura's throat, causing Bakura to fall silent. "now that I have your undivided attention I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do"

Dumbly Bakura nodded.

"Now since I know you were miss guided by that little shit and I also know, heaven only knows why, Haba will be upset if you die so here the deal you are going to go to the police. Tell then of the crime you and your little group of friends committed against Haba. And What just happened"

"Fine" Bakura chocked out "But Who's Haba" He asked as Yami let him down.

"Why the new Yugi of course. You didn't thing he just lost his memories because of that night, did you?" Yami smirked and disappeared into the night. Leaving a stunned and scared Bakura alone.

Gathering his clothes Bakura marched to the police station to confess. Not wanting the know what will happen if he doesn't.

* * *

Yay chapter 9 is done :D

The truth as to why Bakura turned on Yugi is revealed! And Ryou's going for a dinner party *grin's evilly* now what's going to happen to Mokuba and Joey? Are they going to prison like Bakura, or will Yami and his friends get to them first?

Find out in the next chapter :D till then please review and give me some constructive criticism and all flames will be use to keep me worm during the shit English winter. Bye :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I never will, and if you think I do than your gullible. And I don't own duel master.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples (Yay Guy love :P) , blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Hey, people!!!

Really sorry about how long its taken me to update. Sorry really no excuse I just haven't been able to fine the motive to write.

Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter and I really, REALLY hope you like this one :D

Ok I'm done here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Malik and Haba Walked back to the flat. dragging their live catch behind.

"Oh, you bloody morons let me go you pricks!" Ryou screamed and struggled against his captor hold.

"can you hear a little buzzing Haba?"

"Of course you can fuckin hear me you wankers!"

"Because I can't" Malik finished with a feral grin. Haba remained silent, preferring to stay in his own little world. "No didn't think you did" . The two continued on in silence, with the odd cursing from their midnight snack.

"You alright Haba?" Malik ask out of concern, "Did you get anything back from that… enlightening experience?"

Haba signed sadly. "Yer, just memories of how possessive and violent Bakura is or well was if Yami dose what he wants"

"He is not violent!" screeched Ryou "Possessive yes, but never violent"

Haba turned to Ryou, his eyes were dead, Ryou shrunk away from him in fear. "You only know one side of Bakura. I may not have all my memorise but from what I do have I can honestly say I know more about him then you" Haba hissed causing their meal to fall silent.

Haba turned away and carried on walking. Malik not far behind.

Malik look at Haba. He was saddened to see this depressed side of Haba. 'Well, its not like its unexpected.' a little voice at in the back of Malik's head mumbled. Malik grumbled, gaining himself a few funny looks from both Haba and their meal. 'I'll speak to him later. Or better I can get Yami. God knows when he got close to anyone other than me and Marik' Grinning like a mad man on a mission Malik marched ahead of Haba, with his pray in tow.

"Hay! Here's the flats. Hurry up slow poke I'm hunger" he pronounced.

A faint smile grew on Haba face as he watch his friend. 'I have an odd taste in friends' Haba thought as he watch Malik skip to the apartment.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry." Haba heard Malik shout. Shaking his head Haba ran to his friend.

"Coming" replied Haba as he ran to the flat.

* * *

Once Malik and Haba had Goten to the flat they were met by a excited and hungry Marik

"Did u get one?" he asked excitedly, while jumping up and down like a child.

"Yep. We got a freshie" Malik replied, chucking a conscious Ryou in to the living room.

"Oh, boy my favourite" Marik pounced on top of Ryou, successfully pinning him to the floor. Ryou kicked and screamed against his captor. "No please I will do anything just don't kill me!" Ryou shouted as he violently punched and kicked at Marik.

Marik, being unfazed by Ryou's efforts, moved Ryou's head to expose his neck. Marik leaned up and whispered in Ryou's ear "Yummy, in my tummy" suddenly Marik clamped down on his meals neck with his jaw. Blood slatted across the living room. Ryou didn't even have a chance to scream as he life was ripped from him.

Haba felt sick at the sight. He may have already hunted but it still didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'm going to check on Seto. Im not hungry. Just make sure you save some for Yami." Haba shouted as he walked into his room, where Seto was staying.

"Will do" Marik mumbled with a bloody hand in his mouth.

Malik glaired at his lover. "What?" Marik asked. Malik swiped the hand out of Mariks mouth and smacked him on the back of the head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Marik wined.

Malik ripped a bit out of the hand a eat it. Once he was don't he turned to his lover. "How many times do I have to tell you? don't. eat. With. Your. Mouth. Open" he stated, emphasizing his words.

Marik just grumbled and carried on eating.

* * *

Haba entered the room to find Seto asleep.

'Aww he looks so cute!' Haba thought as he carefully tiptoed over to his wardrobe. 'Bet Yami would look better, even better with no cloths on' Haba blushed at the thought. 'No, I cant be thinking that. I don't even know if he likes me that way'

* * *

Once he retrieved his cloths. Haba quietly existed the room. To be met with the two psyco lovers squabbling over a leg.

"I want it" wined Marik

"No" Malik growled "Its part of Yami's share"

"But he got the organs"

"I said no. and we wont be using the vibrators if you carry on"

Marik quickly let go of the leg "I'll be good pritty kitty" he said sexily, adding a purr on the end.

Malik blushed. "Oh stop! You know how horny that gets me"

In a flash Marik pick his lover bridle style. "Well lets she how horny you are tonight" he said with a smirk

"Lets" Malik purred.

The two lovers rushed past Haba in a blur.

Within a few seconds of the door being slammed shut. Moaning could be heard, clearly, through the door.

"I wonder if they love each other for themselves, or the sex" Haba asked out loud.

"You know I wonder the same thing" a deep voice answered.

Spinning around Haba saw Yami leaning against the wall in the hall way. "Now did either of thought two sex addicts leave me and you anything to eat?" Yami asked walking into the living room.

"Yes but you can have it. I'm not hungry" Haba turned to go into the bathroom.

"No, stay and eat." Yami said. Dragging Haba into the living room. "We don't know when are next meal will come from"

Reluctantly Haba followed Yami into the living room for a nice, fresh meal. And a chat

* * *

Ok chapter done.

First No Yugi and Seto don't fancy each other. Seto just looks cute sleeping… erm yer well sorry its short. I'll try and make the next one better but I havent had the insperation to writ it.

I should be posting another story up soon. Depening on what happens this week end.

So see you next time

Bye :D

And as normal reviews and criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to keep me work :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I never will, and if you think I do than your gullible. And I don't own duel master.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of rape, lots of gay couples (Yay Guy love :P) , blood, OOCness, mentions of bondage, and Joey, Tristren, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bashing.

Sorry people iv had major writers block : (

But I have fought through to the make this chapter … sorry if it stinks.

And thank you for reviewing the last chapter :D and for staying with me. (Even with the big up date gaps)

So here's the next chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 11

"*Burp!* mmmmmhhhuuuumm that was delicious. How about yours Haba?" Yami asked

"Better than I expected" Haba admitted with a small giggle. Yami smiled down on Haba. Yami was lazing on the couch with a shirt full of blood and bits for his meal. while Haba sat on the floor with a soft pale yellow blanket wrapped around him.

To the left was a pile of bloody bone within a black bag ready to be taken out the next day.

Haba snuggled as close as he could to the couch, and laid his head on top of Yami arm.

"I like this" the younger werewolf mumbled.

Yami let out a rich laugh,. "I'm glad your happy my little one"

Haba smiled and started rubbing his head against his creators arm, begging to be stroked.

Letting out another rich laugh he started playing with Haba hair. Which caused Haba to meow like a puppy; much to his amusement.

"I see someone like having their hair played with" Yami said lovingly as he continued his treatment.

"Anything you do to me I love" Haba said, without him realising it.

Yami stopped for a second. Did he hear his little one right?

"Haba did you just…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw that Haba had fallen asleep.

"Well it appears I'm not the only one with a secret crush" A smile grew across his face. "I only hope it is more then a crush" Yami leaned down and lovingly placed a kiss on top of Haba's head. "As mine are much more then a simple crush. I know its love."

Gently, so not to wake the man he love, picked Haba up and carried him off into his room for some much needed rest.

* * *

The sound of smashing plates and glasses caused both Haba and Yami to bolt up right out their bed.

"You moron! How could you do something so stupid?" Malik's angry voice echoed through out the flat; more then likely further.

"It was an accident" a second voice, which sounded like Marik's, pleaded "I didn't expect though treasure hunters to find them"

"oh dear lord I'am mated to an idiot! Why did you burry the bones around thoughts sad basted who believe in a quick way of making money? Did you expect them to leave a disturbed pile of dirt alone?" Malik questioned

Marik stayed silent "You did dint you" not that it helped him.

"I though they would have though it had already been searched, not that someone had burried something their" Marik argued.

Which only sent Malik into another rant.

Getting quickly annoyed Yami left the bed and went into the living room shortly followed by Haba.

"What the hell are you arguing about?" Yami roared as he entered the room. The arguing couple turned to see Yami, Haba and now Seto, who had been woken by the nose just as Yami and Haba had been.

Malik snorted. "I don't think I have to explain much. Watch." turning the volume up on the TV the female newscaster's voice filled the room.

"_Recap on this afternoons stories, local treasure hunters in the town of Domino have found a human skeleton burried in the sand in the early hours of the morning. The bones were taken to a histories, professor Hopkins, who specialises in carbon dating. After only a brief look at the bones professor Hopkins reviled that to bones were new. The bones also had large animal marks covering them, suggesting that the human was a victim of an animal attack. The police are looking out for the animal before it strikes again. There will be more on this story when it is available. Now in other news…"_

Malik muted the TV. "thoughts bones are the reminds of Ryou Bakura. Our last meal Which this idiot was to lazy to dispose of properly" Malik harshly smacked his mate on the back of his head.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" Marik chanted, as he rubbed his injured head.

"Now we have to move before they trace it back to us" Malik snarled.

Yami sighed, he was starting to enjoy Domino. "Ok you know the drill start packing valuables and essentials. I'll sort out the bank card details and the other necessaries. Haba you give a call to your grandfather and tell him your leaving and you don't know when your coming back."

As they were about to go off and do their jobs, with Malik dragging Haba along. Seto called them to a halt. "Wait!" all four werewolves turned to see the one who stopped them.

"Why are you running? They don't know it was done by a human. They think some large animal caused it. Why leave?"

Yami just shrugged "its better to be safe then sorry. The last time took that chance we were hunted and almost killed. That was almost two hundred years ago. Your weapons have improved since then and could probable kill us."

"Beside if they did find us they would probable wonder why there was animal teeth marks instead of human. Which would mean us showing our selves as werewolves causing us to go through a number of painful test none of us wish to go through" Marik said. He then turned and walked into his room to start packing.

"You better call your grandfather now Haba while you can" Malik said putting his hand on his shoulder showing his support. "I know its quick but we can't risk it."

Haba, who had been holding back tears the entire time, nodded. He knew they had to leave before the police found them. But he didn't want to leave, he may not remember his past but Domino felt like home. And home is where he wanted to stay.

"Yu- Haba are you really going to leave me and your grandfather again? We almost lost you once will you put us through that again?" Seto asked. Haba knew he was using emotional blackmail to get him to stay. As much as he didn't like Seto's method he knew he was only trying to look out for his friend. Even with the memory lost Haba still considered Seto to be a great friend, almost like a brother to him.

"I'm sorry Seto black mail wont work. I do want to stay but its not jus my life that is in danger its theirs to and I cannot risk it" With that Haba turned and walked into his room.

Sighing in defeat Seto followed to help. Hoping to spend as much time as he could with his friend before he left.

* * *

It took them till the early hours of the next day to be ready to leave. All trases of their existence had been whipped. Haba had called his grandfather and told him about them leave. When asked why all Haba could say was that their live were in danger, so reluctantly he let his grandson go. Seto left before they did. He couldn't see his only true friend leave.

By noon they were gone and on their way to a new county.

The next day the news announce that the human body found was of Ryou Bakura who was last seen being dragged away but a man with spiky blond hair, tanned skin and lavender eye, who look mentally unstable. And a smaller man with tri-coloured hair and amethysts eyes. Police were asking for anyone who might know who these people are.

* * *

Ok that was funny :D

I decided I wanted the story to be longer :D

So now were are our werewolves off too? Will they return to seek revange on the last two rapise? (Yer they will) will Yami and Haba admit their hidden feelings??

Well find out on the next chapter see you then bye

Oh please review :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya people!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Iv jus had major writers block, and I haven't really felt like writing. Plus iv had one hell assignment to do! But its all done now so thanks for staying with me and reviewing. I hope you enjoy it :D.

Chapter 12

Rome.

The city of love.

A city of history.

A city that gave rise to one of the greatest empires known to man.

A city that now housed 4 werewolves.

"This is beautiful!" Haba exclaimed "How did you managed to get this apartment"

The apartment had 2 large size bedroom both with on suit. A large dinning room/ sitting room, that connected to a magnificent kitchen that was black and red with all modern equipment. The dinning room/sitting room had a wide scream T.V. built into the wall along with 2 'L' shaped couches which were black leather, with a black coffee table between them. The walls were decorated with modern art. It also had a balconies with had a gorgeous view of the coliseum and the city surrounding it. There was also a bathroom, which unlike the on suit bathroom had a Jacuzzi big enough to sit 12 people.

"Nar this is nothing, just wait till you see some of the apartments in New York" Malik said, leaving his bedroom. "Now thoughts are some good apartments" he flopped down on the couch with a sigh

"Or the one we had in 18th century Japan" Marik called as he entered the room and sat down next to his love. He put his arm around his lover bringing him closer. Malik snuggled up to his love with a happy smile. "god thought gashers were good. Ouch!!" Marik fell off the couch rubbing his bruised head. "What was that for?" Malik glared down at his lover. "You told me you never went near those high class whores!"

Marik eped up and ran out t he apartment with and angry Malik not far behind. "Get back her you shit!"

Haba just watched on wondering if he should be laughing or helping Marik escape Malik.

"It was just one, or was it 28"

"28! You man whore when I get may hands on you!"

Laughter finally won. He rolled on the with tears pouring down his face.

Yami walked in from his and Haba room. "Haba what's with all the noise?" he asked.

Claming down slightly Haba manage to gasp out what happened. Only to cause another round of laughter to spread.

Yami just smirked "I though he'd never spill"

Once Haba had calmed down he and Yami finished off putting away all there things.

"Right now that's that done why don't I take you site seeing" Yami asked as he grabbed his coat.

"that would be fabulous darling" Haba ran after him swiping the keys from the side table "oh and I get to drive."

"what! Wait get back here!" Yami chased after him.

After much arguing and fighting they left for the city centre with a happy Haba driving and a grumpy Yami in the passenger seat.

"So where are we off to first?" Haba asked as they left the car park.

"I was thinking lunch, then the collussium next maybe see the fontaine de trevi" Yami said taking Haba's hand, causing the new wolfe to blush, "that would be nice"

They spent the day together. They talked about each other, their lives (Well Yami's life) before they met, what they liked and what they disliked. By the time the sun was setting the two had run out of things to discuses about each other and just simple settled for conferral silenced instead of forced conversation.

As they drove up to the apartment, with Yami driving, Yami turned to Haba and smiled "This day has been wonderful." he said "I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be then with you"

Haba blushed "Me to, today has been amazing" Haba turned to face Yami and was instantly mesmerized by two passionate blood red eyes. Unable to look away Haba leaned closer.

Yami, who was stunned by Haba amethysts jewels like eyes, lean even closer. Their lips only a short breath away. Haba shivered as Yami's breath warmed his face. Slowly there lips met in a small but loving kiss.

After what felt like centauries they pulled there lips apart, but still remained close together.

"How do you want to go about this Haba?" Yami asked. Breaking the silence.

"go about what?" Haba asked, still in the dazz from the kiss.

"Us little one? Where do you want our relationship to go?" Yami asked hesitantly.

Haba thought about it. It took him so long to reply that Yami feared his feelings would not be returned. Ask Yami pulled away Haba grabbed his hand. "Wait! I want us to be a couple but…"

"But?" Yami encouraged.

"But I'm afraid. I know this is silly but I'm afraid you will be like Bakura and from what I remember. Well" Haba bit his lip and sighed "He was so kind, just like you but that kindness could turn into anger quickly and although he only hit me once or twice, and that was only over what Ryou told him, his anger would always scare me."

"I'm not like his" Yami exclaimed. "Sure I get anger easily but I never lash out! And I nether cause harm to people who I love"

"I know" Haba said in a quiet voice "But I'm still afraid." Haba picked up Yami's hands and turned to face Yami. "Can we just take it really slow? I want to be with you I just want to know if its right or not" Haba pleaded.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Sure Haba, we can go slow" Haba smiled and leaned into Yami, who hugged Haba in return.

"Now lets see if Maliks killed Marik or not" Yami said getting out of the car.

"Yes lets"

As the two entered the apartment they were met with a messy room. Cloths had been thrown everywhere, tables and chairs had been turned over and broken, the couches had turs that looked like they were made by a giant dog. In the kitchen cups and plates were smashed, knifes and forks were embedded into the walls.

Yami just sighed "**They **can clean it up in the morning, **and replace what's broken." Haba giggled as he walked passed Yami then stopped dead in his tracks.**

**Yami saw this and walked towards Haba. "Haba what's… oh for the love of god not in the living room!"**

**In the middle of the living room lay a naked, and spent, Malik and Marik. Both asleep with nothing covering them. And Marik still tied to the wood of one of the couches.**

"**Oh shut up Yami" Malik mumbled "You need to get lied"**

**Yami growled and shifted into his wolf form. "No" Yami growled "You two need to be neutered" he pounced on the two and a scrap started.**

**Haba, in the mean time, had fainted.**

**Ok here you go. :D**

**I don't really like the start but I really like the end :D Yay Haba and Yami are together!**

**Again sorry for the lateness please review **

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya people!

Again sorry about the long wait. I've had the chapter writtin up on paper but with me course work piling up I haven't really had the time to type it.

Thank u to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D and sorry again

* * *

Chapter 13

After two weeks of being in Rome. Yami and Malik taught Haba Italian so he could talk to the locals.

Yami and Haba spent more time getting to know each other , improving there relationship between each other. But thy never kissed again, in fact they never did anything imitate other than hugging and linking arms.

Yami, Malik and Marik also managed to get a job. Yami worked in an office sorting out insurance. Malik got a job as a computer manager. Marik snagged a job helping unloading goods for the market near the centre of Roma.

"Right now remember Haba times is money! The more boxes we unload quicker the more money we get and the more stalls we work at" Marik shouted for the fifth time that morning.

Marik walked down the street with Haba wearing his baggy torn jeans and his oldest and most worn pair of trainers (he had them since the sixties and they were still usable. Just) along with a plain dingy brown to. He had tied his hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.

"I know that! You've been telling me all morning, you sound like some type of business typhoon" Haba said half jokingly half slightly annoyed.

Haba walked next to him wearing similar gear. His jeans were just as baggy but weren't ripped, he got them yesterday when he went shopping with Yami, and his only pair of trainers which had holes in them that he couldn't explain (then again there were off some random person he ate on the way). His hair had been dyed blue and straightened and placed into a plat, he got fed up of people saying how much he looked like Yami and asking if they were twins.

"Yer well sorry but I need to know you understand" Marik mumbled. They turned the corner and entered the market place. The place wasn't as empty as Haba expected it to be. Work men were scurrying along carrying boxes with versus goods in them, from hand made jewellery to fresh fruit. They were also helping the stall owners put their stalls up. It may not have been empty but it had a sort of depressing feel to it, maybe because it was five in the morning.

"here we are" Marik claimed proudly. "Now iv already told them you don't speak much Italian, so most are going to try and help. Now we have to report to Duke, he's the manager, he's gonna assign us to the stalls."

Haba and Marik walked over to a tall American man, he looked like he was in his late teens possible pushing very early twenties. He had long black hair put up into a pony tail with a black and red head band around his head, with a single dice dangling from his left ear. He wore designer leather pants that clung to his skinny frame and hung low on his hips, along with a plain black short sleeved top and red jacket (probe designer as well) just to finish the look.

"There you are, iv been waiting all morning" the men said.

"Its only five" Marik said

"Yes but iv been here since half four. Hi I'm Duke Devilin you must be Haba." Duke offered his hand. Haba gingerly shook it. "Its nice to meat you Duke, I'm glad you hired me"

Duke smirked and winked. "no problem sugar, anythink for my firery Marik" Haba looked oddly between the two of them. "You know each other?" he asked.

Both Duke and Marik grinned "oh yes we go _way _back" Marik said throwing an arm around Duke. "Duke and me here used to traveller together before he got caught by a bunch of crusaders on our way to England. How are those injuries any way? They really did hack at you"

Duke just looked at Marik blankly "fine, so glad you asked. A few hundred years late like but still" he said dryly.

Marik just shrugged, not at all fazed by Duke, "No problem. So where are we working today?"

Duke shook his head. "they need help at stall nine, eight, twenty and thirty-one. If you get the time go to twenty-four and twenty-five come back to me at ten O'clock"

"right boss" both Haba and Marik said as they walk towards the mentioned stalls.

* * *

By six O'clock the sun had risen, most of the stalls where already up and there goods being placed gently like fragile objects. By now Marik and Haba had just finished stall number eight and where moving on to number twenty.

"You know for a small fella you aint that bad at heave liftin" one of the workers said, Roberto, if Haba remembered correctly. He had lived in Rome all his live doing odd jobs. He old thirty five, he was working to help support his wife and kid. He was a large man who gained all his muscles from the heave lifting he did in the market. "Even I couldn't lift some of the stuff you could without help" he heftily slapped Haba on the back, causing him to wobble but not fall over. "Yer well what can I say, big surprise come in small packages" Haba said with a shrug.

"like I keep telling you, the smaller you are the better you are at things" exclaimed Paulo. Paulo was only 4 foot 9 but he could pack a punch. At eighteen he took on five men twice his age and height all on his own, sent them to the nearest hospital for a good month. He was brash and had a dark humour but he was easily likable.

Marik shook his head. "what am I going to do wit you guys"

Roberto pulled him into a bear hug. "nothing, we're like a piece of gum to your shoes. Nomater how hard you try you can't shake us loose"

"more like a piece of shit. Man you smell worst than my feet after cleaning the pig pen" Paulo exclaimed. Causing them to burse into laughter.

"true, true" Roberto said, when he could breath again "now lets finish the job before Duke has our hides" they nodded in agreement and walked towards there next stall.

* * *

By the time ten O'clock came they had finished with there original assigned stalls and were helping with stall number twenty-four.

The market place had really livened up compared to when they arrived. All the stalls were up and filled with colourful products. Tourist and locals alike moved in and out between each stand trying to find a good bargin or just something nice to take home. The marker was filled with the sound of laughter and chatter which grew louder as more people arrived.

Marik, Haba, Paulo and Roberto garthered with the others and waited for Duke to had them there pay.

"Ok you all worked hard today. I exspect some of you back tonight to help put these stalls back ok. Now come and get your pay" Duke turned round and called each group to him in his own order.

"Hay Marik, Haba wanna come for tea tomorrow? My wife dying for me to bright work mates home" Roberto asked

"Sure why not, can me and Haba bring our boyfriends?"

Roberto smiled "Sure me wife would love that. She has a thing for cooking. Think its because of her large family."

Marik laught sofly.

"Hay why arnt I invited. You've known me longer" exclaimed Paulo.

"because my wife would die of shock from listening to your foul language, let alone listening to some of your jokes" Roberto exclaimed "remember the one about the Indian and the shark you told her when she came to see me at work"

"How was that offence I will never know" Paulo said "so the shark got indigestion from the Indian. I'm sure he would have gotten worst if he ate a…"

"I don't wanna hear it" Haba said covering his ears "your gonna get called a racist one of these days" Haba said

"How can I be a racist when I don't hate people. The fact that I find insultive jokes about _every_ culture funny dose not make me a racist" Haba just shook his head.

"Hay you four come get your pay" Duke shouted.

They walked towards him Marik, Paulo and Roberto with grins on there faces. While Haba was red as a tomato.

"Good work yours four. Here your pay. Haba you can come again I was really impressed by how fast you work" Duke said as he handed them their envelops. "Thanks boss"

"now come back again tomorrow at five, we have a lot of work to do" Duke said to the entire group of men.

After a chorus of "Yes Boss" they all left to do there own thing.

"C ya" Paulo and Roberto said as they went to there second job, working as some waiter in a small restaurant.

"How did you find working with the big boys hay kid." Marik asked as they walked back to the apartment.

"It was fun. And I ain't no kid grandpa" he replied gently pushing Marik into the wall, and quickly running up the street.

"Hay, that's it your dead" Marik gave chase, weaving in and out of the alleyways. Haba giggled as he heard Marik coming and quickly jumped onto the roof of a house.

"oh no you don't" Marik copied Haba and landed in front of him. "I got ya" Haba squicked and tried to run but was quickly pined by Marik.

"Now your mine" he put Haba into a strong head lock and rubbed his nucles hard into his head.

"Say im young and sexy" Marik grinned evily as Haba giggles and screamed for his realesa.

"My Yami … told me… not to…tell…….lies" Haba gasped out through the pain. Only causing Marik to go harder.

"That's not it little Haba"

"Fine… your young and sexy… and oh so hot…. I wanna look at you and your hansom face" Marik promptly dropped Haba, unceremoniously, onto the floor.

"That's better. Now how about we go home" Marik asked offering his hand to help him up.

Haba accepted the offer. "sure big bro"

Mairk smiled gently at that. It had been a very long time since he had been a big brother. "no probes little bro" even longer since he had a little brother.

* * *

Ok chapter done :D. ano its kind of not really got much to do with the plot but I wanted to have Marik and Haba closer.

Oh and if any of you are worrying about this Paulo wont be telling any jokes. I based him off one of me dads friends who likes to tell them. -_- I don't like them but what can ya do.

Any way I wont be updating till at least July maybe sooner.

Please review and tell me what you think :D. And all flames sent to me will be turned into green house gasses to pollute the world even more. Bye ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did it would not be for children *wink* lol

Warnings: mentioned of rape, Yoais (men on men relationships) werewolves, some gore and swearing.

Hello I'm back XD

Sorry its taken so long for me to update. I've had it written up in one of me books but I just hadn't gotten round to typing it up.

Sorry again for the wait and with out further delay on with the story XD

* * *

Chapter 14

Yami and Haba were out wandering the streets of Italy.

It had been about 2 months now that they had been dating. And nether could remember a time when they had been this happy. Well Haba honestly couldn't but he really didn't care.

Tonight Yami had treated Haba to a expensive meal and a play of Julius Cerser.

"So Yami where you here when they held fights at the coliseum?" Haba asked as they walked down the beautiful cobbled streets of Rome.

"I was in fact. I even participated in some of the fights" Yami took Haba's hand into his own, smiling softly at his love.

Haba looked at him is surprised and awe "Wow, were you injured? Did you fight a lion or a tiger?" Haba ask

Yami chuckled and brought Haba closer. "Yes I have been injured, but none where life threatening. I did also fight lions, tigers and an elephant with riders on" Yami said, as if he was talking about the weather or what was on T.V.

"And you won them!"

"Yes I did. But not alone. We were in groups, depending on the opponent it would be a large group of about 10 or 15 or a small group of 2 or 3. We only when I would fight another gladiator did I fight on my own." Yami grinned smugly "and I never lost once in 10 years"

"take it you lost after 10 years then" Haba giggled as Yami looked like the rug had been pulled from under him.

"Yes well it was me against Marik, its not like he's a push over" Yami moaned. Causing Haba giggles to turn into a full belt laughter.

"You lost against Marik! I'm so going to ask him about it in the morning" Haba said running off down the street

"No. stop. Haba." Yami ran down after Haba "don't you dare ask him. He's forgotten it. It took me centuries to get he to forget"

As the happy couple ran down the streets. In the dark alleyways. Two dark purple eyes glared at then.

"soon I'll burst that happy bubble of yours"

"ok so are we eat out tonight or do we eat in?" Marik asked as he stud by the door about to leave for work.

Yami was lazing on the couch with Haba in his arms, who just got back with Malik from the market, shrugged. "I suppose we should eat out tonight. Its been a while and I wouldn't risk any longer, especially with Haba being a puppy" Yami said hugging Haba closer.

Haba squeaked "Hay don't use me as an excuse. I know your hunger you've been moaning about not having anything for a while"

Yami just scratched his head trying, and failing, too look innocent. "well that might have something to do with it. But I'm more worried about you pumpkin"

Haba huffed and slammed a pillow into his face sending his boyfriend flying over the back of the couch, while he stormed off into his bedroom.

Shaking his head Marik called into the shower where his mate was. "Oh lover what do you want to do?"

"well my little devil I would like some fresh meat. so lets met up at the Trevi Fountain at about 10 and hunt from their" he shouted

"fine by me" with that he left for work. His mouth already watering from the expectation of the meal he would be having final tonight.

He smacked he's hands together. "Oh I can't wait"

* * *

Haba and Marik stud out side the Trevi Fountain waiting for Yami and Malik.

"where are they. They were supposed to be here an hour ago." Moaned Marik. Haba just shook his head and sighed. "Marik they will be here. Not like they'd go searching without us." Haba looked out into the crowd.

The square was filled with couples, both young and old, enjoying the beautiful night. Each couple was in there own little world, all ignorant of the others around them. . Italian bands scouted around the couples in the restraints, they played sweet smoothing serenades to the lovers; creating a romantic atmosphere. Haba sighed at the sight 'Some poor couple are going the be meals themselves tonight. I wish I didn't have to do this'

Haba turned away from the people to look at his comrade. He's comrade was lying on the ground mumbling about being so hungry he'd eat a week old corps. Sigh and shaking his head fro what felt like the thousand time. "You know you so fit in just lying their. Haba said dryly.

Marik snorted "Shut up kid." Marik snapped "if you'd lived as long as I have you will know that people will just think your homeless and dirty and walk on the other side of the street."

"what if they call the police for disturbing the peace?" Haba said.

"well if they do we have an easy meal" Marik shone a toothy grin.

Haba snorted this time. "Yer them we'd have to leave again"

"Why? Its not like someone will recognise us"

"Oh yeah theirs nothing unusual about two teens, one really short one with tri-coloured hair and amethysts eyes, while the other looks like a psycho and has mad spiky blond hair and lavender eyes and mocha coloured skin."

Marik shrugged "we could always blame Yami and Malik"

"Blame who bunny boo?"

Marik shirked and shot up into the air in surprise. "mar bear how was your day?" Marik asked innocently, as possible.

Malik just shook his head and hugged Marik. "we are plain dog when we get home. And guess whose the dog this time" said Malik grinning from ear to ear, while Marik whimpered like a scolded puppy.

Mean while Yami and Haba had moved onto the other side of the fountain. "What a beautiful night" exclaimed Haba as he looked towards the sky.

Yami put his arms around Haba's waist and looked in the same direction. "It certainly is love." he kissed the back of the werewolves hair. "But not as beautiful as you"

Giggling Haba turned to face his sire, "do you know how corny you sounded" Haba raped his arms around Yami's waist, bringing them closer together.

They staid into each others eyes both inching closer and closer together. "Why yer I do little one" there lips touched and in that moment all time stopped and it was just them alone in the world.

Slowly and reputably they pulled away from each other. Their eyes lingered as they moved slightly further apart. Smiling softly to each other.

Their little world came crashing down when Marik and Malik came storming over.

"You two love birds finished we have a catch" shouted Marik as he and his mate headed off towards the ally ways where four drunk were staggering away.

Nodding, Yami and Haba followed shortly behind them.

As they entered the shadows they silently changed into their wolf forms, continuing to stalk their pray.

"That was good lads" one of the drunks shouted.

"Did ya see the look on that lads face? Priceless" sniggered another

"Which one? The blond or the brunette"

"dose it matter"

"Not any more" growled Marik causing the four drunks to turn look behind "now that your lives are ours"

Four screams rang out into the nigh before quickly being silenced.

A defining quietness filled the alleyway were four men were, the only sound that could be heard was that of champing and ripping from the four wolfs.

* * *

Up on the roof tops a figure captured everything on tap.

"Kaiba will pay hundreds for this" he grin as he watched on in glee.

* * *

Yay another chapter done. About 3 or 4 to go :D

Again sorry for the lateness I hope it makes up for it

Please review and please note that all flames will be sent back to set fire to your computer XD thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya sorry its not the long awated update but to be honest iv lost intrest in Yu-gi-oh, and I havent been able to write the next chapter, all my attemps arnt right and I'v just given up.

i honestly dont think i will ever up date but i think others can do somethink better with it, so im putting it up foradoption for anyone who wants it!

again im sorry think wont be up dates but i have honestly lost all intrest :(

i am going to be working on others and this time i wont just up-date when i have the idea lol again sorry and to anyone who wants to adopt it feel free


	16. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

Girlwholiketosmile


	17. new petition

hi, just found this on another page, under the author name Alrye. it's a petition online which will problem work a lot better then just writing our names on a list. just go to

www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

please we cannot loose so many fantastic stories on fanfiction!

thank you all :)


End file.
